


Kinktober 2020 - Viren Edition

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Beads, Anal Probing, Beach Sex, Breeding, Caught, Centaurs, Cock Warming, Comedy, Consensual Groping, Corruption, Crack, Cuddling, Cum Soaking, Cunnilingus, Double Ended Dildo, Dragon sex, Enchanted Dildo, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flashing, Fluff, Frotting, Ghost Sex, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Indecent exposure, Interspecies Sex, Kabeshiri, Kinktober, Knotting, Lab Sex, Light Feather Play, Loud Sex, M/M, Mad Science, Male Lactation, Modern AU, Monsterfucking, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Mutual Fucking, Nipple Clamps, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Poltergeist, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Satyr, Self-Love, Selfcest, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sex festival, Sexual Coercion, Slime, Slime Sex, Small Penis, Sorvir, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Sex, Vibrators, Virrow - Freeform, Voyeurism, Werewolf Oral, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wholesome, age gap, blind reaction (to public lewd acts), blowjob, bonding kink, booth dancer viren, bridal lingerie, centaur sex, condensed slow burn finale, cum in own mouth, dangomushi, dick measuring contest with Thunder, dilf, don't stick your dick in that prompt, erectile dysfunction trope, implied foursome, insect sex prompt but i tried to make it kawaii, jelly tart, large amounts of cum, large amounts of exhibitionism, leviathan sex, light oviposition, masturbating on an airplane, menswear fetist, mention of eggs, more crack comedy, more dragon sex, multiple knots, mythical creatures, nipple sucking, normalized public sex, normalized sex AU, office worker viren, office!AU, one man harem, pillbug, pillow humping, risk, self play, sex while sleeping, soft penis kink, space critters, stuck in wall, tiddies, urethra fucking with a huge dragon, urethra play, viren bottoming to the ladies of tdp, viren in a bikini, viren in skimpy halloween costumes, vocal top, werewolf spitroast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Happy October! I'm participating in Kinktober this year with prompts focusing on Viren(prompt list is here).  Entries will be added daily and tags will be updated as I go along. All fics will be short with word count posted, and warnings for more niche content will be clearly provided in advance. Enjoy a month of Viren enjoying himself!(Note: some tags may seem a little overly descriptive or strange, but I really don't want any readers uncomfortable or traumatized. Please take them at face value - no prompts will contain violence, gore, or death. Reader comfort is important to me, thx!<3)
Relationships: Aaravos/Runaan/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Avizandum | Thunder/Viren, Dragon/Viren, Harrow/Sarai/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Runaaan/Viren, Sarai/Opeli/Viren, Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Viren/Himself (The Dragon Prince), Viren/Monster (The Dragon Prince), Viren/Various (The Dragon Prince), some brief Janai/Amaya
Comments: 83
Kudos: 156





	1. Public Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Public Masturbation
> 
> Office worker Viren gets off in the middle of a city park (889 words).

City traffic bustles in rush hour as Viren, worn and exhausted from a long days’ work, trudges through the park at sunset. His tie is loose, briefcase in hand. What a long day. Everything that could have gone wrong somehow did. But at least his apartment isn’t too far from here. Being an executive means he can afford to live downtown.  
A sigh as Viren rubs the back of his neck. His shoulders are tense. His back aches from having been hunched over a computer all day. When he gets home a hot shower will be nice. Then he can spend his night in the usual way- on his couch near his high-rise windows, watching porn with the lights off. Masturbating. And anyone who happens to see him gets a free show.

It’s something Viren has just started dabbling in lately. Being seen. He’s gotten the idea from watching others online do it, actually. Guys brave enough to pull their dicks out at the bus stop. Or while on the train, surrounded by commuters. It’s crazy, but the thrill of getting caught does something for him. So much recently that Viren’s been using his apartment as a testing ground.  
So while his sexual health lately has been great, what if he dared to make it even better? Turn his bad day around and improve it drastically? Ahead on Viren’s right is a wooden park bench. It’s facing the street and a row of trimmed hedges. People on the other side are walking on the sidewalk. The park is open space behind him. Buildings tower the perimeter of the block. If he does this here…

He shouldn’t. Getting arrested would be the worst way to end his day. But then again, how many times has Viren seen other people do crazy things in this park, and no one so much as bats an eye? He could get away with it if he’s quick.  
The park bench is coming up. Should he sit down?  
Just going home would be safer. Taking a shower and…

Viren’s briefcase hits the park bench. He then seats himself comfortably and looks down the path in both directions. It’s empty for now, but the street in front of him is crowded and busy. Viren watches the tops of cars as he loosens his tie, unbuttons his jacket, and takes a deep breath. Even now, his body is tingling.  
A taxi honks as Viren’s hand cups the pinstriped bulge between his legs. And it’s amazing how well his body responds. This feels so much better than doing it at home.  
He leans back on the bench, exhales as he allows his mind to go blank. All that matters from here on out is feeling good. Viren unbuttons slowly, then unzips knowing well he’s going to be seen. With short heated breaths, he slowly brings his dick out into the open.  
His head is weeping a little, so Viren wipes it away with his thumb, then gets started.  
_‘Pat pat pat pat…’_  
The steady rhythm of his working hand as almost right away, a face from the other side of the bushes notices him.  
Viren’s eyes connect with them briefly, but he doesn’t stop. They keep on walking too, doing nothing to raise the alarm, though their eyes remain focused on what Viren’s doing.  
He could come already. Every stroke is charged with electricity.  


For strangers to see him like this is amazing. To be forced to happen upon him and to be taken completely by surprise.  
_’Pat pat pat pat…’_  
“Mnh..“  
Slowing down and rubbing at the vein near the base of his dick. Viren continues a couple minutes more and once again catches the attention of a few passers-by.  
But no one decides to actually “see” him or confront his inappropriate actions. Instead they just watch as they walk past, looking for as long as they can before being forced to move on, and Viren’s getting closer now.  


But wait. Someone’s approaching on the park path to his left. A distant dot, but they’re headed this way.  
It’s a jogger.  
Viren decides he’d better finish before they get here. So he spreads his legs wider, speeds up as does his heart rate.  
_’Pat pat pat pat…’_  
“…Mh.” Desperate.  
Their footfalls are growing within earshot. It’s likely they can already see what he’s doing, but still…

Then something happens. At just the right moment when Viren needs it most, a city bus comes lulling up the street. Slowing in traffic, its windows come to rest high above the hedges as more than a dozen sets of eyes see Viren. A silent audience as they watch him stroke his dick. As the jogger’s footfalls grow louder. Closer. And Viren cries out.  
Messy jets of cum spritz over the path in front of him. It’s more than he’s been able to make in a long time. Some even reaches the grass on the other side.  
The crushing blow is perfect before his body falls slack. Viren’s dick is still in his hand as the bus drags on through traffic, and the jogger runs right past him.

“Nice shot.” A winded compliment as they continue down the path.  
Viren’s breathing at the sky, a smile growing slightly over his face as he hears it.  
From that day on, he’s hooked.


	2. Slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren gets to know a batch of cute and overly sensitive pink slime. Only real trigger warning here is if you don't like slime (886 words).

“What a waste,” Viren sighs at the sizzling cauldron in front of him. Somewhere along the line something had gone terribly wrong. Instead of creating a bulk restorative potion for the Crownguard, Viren’s been left with a batch of bubbling pinkish goop.  
He turns off the burner, waits for it to cool as he cleans up his work area. No time to start over now, he needs some sleep and will have to return in the morning. But as Viren tidies up, then picks up the cauldron last to dump out its contents, his hand is suddenly touched by something.  
He looks down.  
Some of the mysterious substance has risen up out of the pot, almost as if with a mind of its own. The slime is covering Viren’s outer palm, and the sensation feels like…  
_”It feels like sucking.”_  
Viren forgets trying to dispose of the cauldron and instead offers more of his hand, intrigued. His index finger is enveloped at once. The sensation is so gentle and warm; wet with tiny intermittent pulses…  
“Oh…wow.” Breathed in surprise.  
Then his other fingers are taken. Sucked gently as Viren curses to himself. It isn’t long before he pulls away, makes sure the door is locked, then quickly strips down. He needs more.

Viren’s dick is semi-erect as he returns and cautiously rests his cockhead against the pot’s outer lip.  
The slime finds him at once, warming and surrounding him before creeping up the top of his shaft and over him. Under.  
“Nh...”  
Enveloping Viren in the most wonderful pulsing and clenching sensations as he slowly moves into it.  
The slime seems eager for this, but only so much is able to reach out of the cauldron.  
So after a minute or two Viren withdraws. He’s painfully hard as he tilts the pot over and dumps its sticky contents onto the floor.  
Now that it’s fee, the slime reassembles to take on a taller shape. Tall enough for Viren to meet as he gets onto his knees and re-inserts himself. His dick is squeezed and clenched. Rubbed as he starts off slow, moaning before picking up speed.  
_‘Plap-plap-plap…’_ His balls slap wet against the warm slime.  
The substance beneath him starts to broaden in shape, forming a seat of sorts under his ass. But as Viren takes advantage of this and sits, something firm starts to slip upward.  
“Ah-!”  
Slick as it wants to get inside, nudging Viren’s round cheeks apart and the human slows down to let it gain access. Panting, Viren brings one of his hands back around and parts himself, allowing his hole to pucker open as the slime finds it and wriggles its way through.  
“Fuck-” Viren starts seating himself. “Oh fuck…yes.” He sits securely, all the way down and squeezes. “Mn…That feel good?” He asks it.  
A squeeze around his dick in reply. Then together they move, mutually fucking one another. Viren into the slime, and the slime underneath and into him.  
Viren can feel it tighten and change shape. Feel when the substance climaxes because it shudders hard between his legs and the human is surprised by this. But once he knows it’s possible, Viren finds himself doing whatever he can to help. Using his mouth, he kisses into it. The goop tastes like nothing as it enters his mouth, curling over his tongue, enjoining them. They slowly suckle one another.  
“Mnnh.” A muffled whine, needy from Viren.  
Another hard shudder from beneath and between Viren’s legs. The slime must be extra sensitive.  
“Mnh. Did you come?” Viren parts to ask. Clenches his ass and feels a definite after-throb.  
The slime reaches for his mouth again, and this time Viren is passive. “Mnh.”  
As it slowly takes the lead. “Ah-”  
Wet clicks as Viren starts moving his dick again, then his ass.

Viren’s getting close as the slime orgasms yet again. This time the shuddering centralizes deep within Viren’s filled ass, and the shaking is enough to send him over the edge. Viren makes a mess inside the crevice he’s been fucking. It squeezes tight as dribbles of cum leak out and Viren slows to a stop.  
Then come the contractions.  
It’s drinking him in.  
“Good?” Viren whispers as he feels this, out of breath. “Did you like that?”  
A gentle rubbing sensation inside of Viren’s ass.  
“Your turn,” Viren whispers softly then kisses it again. “Mh.” A wet click. “Come for me.”  
It doesn’t take much. The slime shudders a moment later as Viren smirks into the kiss.  
“Good. One more time?” Viren encourages another orgasm as he kisses deeper again, this time wrapping his arms around the slime’s form as they make out. And after a bit more grinding, another finish ripples hard under Viren.  
“Fuck,” Viren breathes, enamored with the feel of it. How sensitive his new friend is as he starts to get up.  
It almost paws at him, sliding against his skin not to go.  
“It’s ok,” Viren promises, slippery and wet as he turns around and in front of the slime gets down onto all fours. His shoulders meet the stone as he reaches back, ignoring his dick as he presents himself open with two fingers. Panting as he looks behind him, and blushing, Viren breathes, “Please. Use me as much as you want.”


	3. Halloween Costume Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren shops at a high-end costume boutique and ends up drained in more ways than one. The clerk is gender neutral and can be whoever the reader chooses (909 words).

A pleasant chime from the front doorbell as Viren enters the costume boutique.  
“Welcome,” the clerk at the front podium greets him. “I’ve been looking forward to your appointment, Viren.”  
“I have too,” Viren says as he’s led over to his usual dressing area.  
There’s a fancy sofa, white, and some racks of clothes. Sun shines in through the nearby windows as people pass on the street.  
“I have a few ideas lined up,” the clerk says as Viren makes himself comfortable. “Since I know your taste, I had a few things pulled.”  
“Alright. Let’s see them.”  
“First costume I’d like you to try is a football player.”  
“What?” Viren asks. It’s not his style at all. Sounds much too bulky.  
“Just trust me,” the clerk reassures. “I think you’ll like it.”

What comes in on a little hanger is not at all what Viren’s expected. There’s barely a crop top jersey, red and gold with the Katolis seal on the front. On the back it says “RECEIVER” with the number “0” printed underneath. The bottoms are non-existent other than a high-end designer white jockstrap.  
“I love it. Let me try it on.”  
Pleasant laughter from the clerk. “Good. I thought you would be interested.”  
Viren’s robe is taken from him and hung onto the rack as he changes. The jersey top just barely covers his nipples, and the jockstrap once pulled up has a mesh front.  
“Raise your arms?” The clerk asks.  
Viren does and everything can be seen.  
“We could pair this with a bra, if you want. But topless looks nice.”  
“I like it without anything underneath. Can you see through the jockstrap?”  
“Yes. With enough light you can see everything.”  
“Ok, then. This one is a contender.”  
“See? It pays to trust me, Viren.”  
“What’s next?”  
“I’m trying to broaden your horizons this year. An elephant costume.”  
“What??”

But again, Viren ends up pleasantly surprised. The costume pieces are pastel blue. There’s a headband with big floppy ears, and the front of the thong has the face of a cute elephant as well.  
“There’s a separate sleeve for your penis. It goes in here.”  
Viren puts on the elephant’s long trunk.  
“It’s so cute!” The clerk exclaims once he has it on. “It also comes with stockings if you want.”  
“If I get an erection, it’ll…”  
“Yes. You’ll be a very nosy elephant.”  
“I like this. A lot.” Viren admires how he looks, pleased in the dressing area’s mirror.  
“Want to keep it in mind?”  
“Yes. You’re making this difficult today.”  
“I’m glad, that means you’ll leave here happy.”  
“And poorer.”  
“But the life of the party, right? Wanna try on a princess dress?”

So Viren does and they spend the afternoon having fun with different looks. A frog, a vampire, then a skimpy witch costume with a sparkly mini skirt. They have to slow things down though as Viren’s trying on a sailor costume. The shorts are tiny and he’s gotten too hard to pull them up.  
“Here. This seems like a good place for a break,” the clerk suggests. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”  
Viren takes the shorts off then sits to wait on the sofa. He watches the window, toying with himself until the clerk returns with an armful of things.  
ELF magazines are set out onto the coffee table, opened to their bookmarked pages from his last visit. An elongated glass tube in the shape of a penis is set onto the table as well. It’s so Viren won’t make a mess when the time comes.  
The clerk pushes a button on the side of the coffee table and a small holographic screen pops up. The volume is adjusted as two Moonshadow elves are seen having sex. Then the clerk opens up a side cabinet and tissues are set out.  
“Please take your time and enjoy. If you want a vibrator or anything just let me know.”  
“Thank you.”

And Viren does enjoy himself. Even as another customer walks in and the clerk sees them to a different fitting area. The privacy screen surrounding Viren’s booth doesn’t conceal much. Nor does it block out the soft sounds of porn resonating through the shop.  
“Yes, right this way.”  
Viren hears voices as they pass. They’ve settled in on the other side of the boutique as costumes are brought in.  
Then the clerk returns to Viren’s corner. “Just checking in. Need anything?”  
“I’m close…” Viren breathes.  
“Oh good,” The glass receptacle is handed to him before the clerk sits down beside him to watch.  
Viren keeps his eyes on the porn in front of him. “Nh.”  
“It’s ok. You don’t have to be quiet.”  
“Ah-!”  
“That’s it.”  
As cum starts spilling into the glass and Viren’s eyes close. Once he’s finished, the clerk mutes the audio on the screen. The glass is removed and Viren’s slit is wiped clean for him.  
“I’m going to get you some water. Just relax.”  
Viren sighs as he sinks back into the sofa. By the time the clerk returns and Viren regains some energy, his head is clear. He’s decided on a costume.

“That’ll be three hundred.”  
Viren pays for his football costume to sounds of laughter behind the screen to his right.  
“Come see us again soon Viren,” The clerk insists as he hands him his bag.  
“Sure,” Viren replies, happy but drained in more ways than one. “As soon as I financially recover.”


	4. Threesome Wildcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Harrow and Queen Sarai try to enjoy some intimate time together. Viren won't allow this and ends up bottoming to them both (783 words).

“Apologies, Lord Viren. King Harrow and Queen Sarai have asked not to be disturbed.” The Crownguard soldier in front of the bedroom doors is red in the face. “They’re…busy.”  
Viren listens as wet clapping sounds resonate from the other side.  
“I’m prepared to deal with the consequences,” Viren pushes the soldier aside. He doesn’t knock and abruptly enters.  
Sarai and Harrow are, as expected, on the bed. Sarai is on all fours, her breasts shaking as Harrow slaps into her from behind. It’s plenty wet; Viren can hear their noises loudly from where he stands.  
Both of his friends are sweaty as they keep going, even though they’ve been interrupted.

“Viren,” Sarai huffs, agitated but not too angry. “I thought we talked about this.”  
“Several times?” Harrow insists as he starts to slow down, but not completely.  
“We did. I should stop barging in, but please continue.”  
“What do you want?” Harrow asks, moving even slower into Sarai until she scolds him.  
“Harrow, I just lost it. Speed back up again, will you?”  
Harrow then glowers at Viren as if he’s to blame.  
“Viren, come here.” Sarai asks and the mage does so. He finds a place on the edge of the bed to sit as Harrow picks up speed again.  
Sarai moans as Viren takes hold of her hand. She squeezes it.  
“Trying to make another heir?” Viren asks her softly as she smiles and tells him to shut up. But Sarai is the one who then takes Viren’s hand and leads it to her chest.  
Viren understands, knowing well that the Queen needs help getting back to where she was. So he plays with her, pinching and groping. It seems to help.  
“Come here.” Sarai asks Viren to come even closer and plants a short kiss on his lips. It’s a pleasant surprise, especially as Harrow warns them he’s ready to come.  
“Not yet,” Viren frowns back at him. “Wait for your wife. Is he always this rude?” Viren jokes.  
“Tonight, yes.”  
“I’ll help.” Viren says. “Just keep going.”

So as the couple speeds up Viren scoots down the bed. Reaching under, he finds Sarai’s clit and starts rubbing her furiously as Harrow reaches peak.  
“Viren…” Sarai nearly buckles from the dual sensation. “Harrow-!” As both men please her. Then the finish comes for the couple and both are unbelievably loud. Their cries, Viren is pretty sure, have awoken the entire castle.  
Sarai is moaning both of their names into the bed as Harrow slowly pulls out.  
“See? I’m not such a nuisance,” Viren says to Harrow as the King leans down and gives his best friend a thank you kiss.  
Once it’s over, Viren exhales softly and says, “So. When’s my turn?”  
“Is that the only reason you’re here?” Sarai asks as she looks behind her.  
“No?” Viren says.  
But this makes Harrow laugh, and it’s a sound both Sarai and Viren love to hear as they resituate. 

Viren is welcomed to join them as he lays down on his back, clothes shed. He lifts his thighs.  
“Hope you’re happy,” Harrow says as he pats his dick against Viren’s ass. “I barely have any energy left.”  
“I’m in no position to complain.”  
This makes Sarai giggle as she waits until the two are joined.  
Viren moans and Harrow exhales roughly. They start to move as the Queen smiles down at Viren, recovering as she rolls one of his nipples.  
“Feels pretty good, doesn’t it?” She asks knowingly.  
“Y-yes.”  
“Hey, maybe _you_ could produce another heir for us, Viren,” Sarai suggests. “The boys might like another sibling.”  
“Don’t tempt him,” Harrow responds in Viren's stead as he changes angles, then keeps moving.  
“Oh,” Viren sighs as Sarai reaches up and runs a hand softly through his hair.  
The moment becomes more intimate as the teasing subsides and the three of them kiss, taking turns with one another.  
Harrow is deeply affectionate with them both.  
“Sarai,” Viren urges her as their kiss breaks. He motions for her to get on top of him.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Please.”  
So Harrow helps his wife by the hand as she carefully straddles Viren’s face. She seems hesitant to sit too roughly on him, but Viren pulls her thighs closer. “Mm.” Into a deep kiss as above him the King and Queen of Katolis share another kiss that is purely their own.  
“Ah-Viren!” Sarai breaks from her husband’s lips to look down.  
Harrow watches them, then starts slapping into Viren again. 

So now, the mage finally has what he wants. Occupied and bottoming to his two best friends. In the middle of everything. And if they make a new heir, he’ll be there to see it.


	5. Breeding / Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for today's prompt is INCEST (all caps for dramatic emphasis). For this one I went ahead and wrote part three of a Sorvir fic in progress I'd been meaning to finish - [which is here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812484/chapters/62702065). In it, Viren created a fertility spell so that Soren could breastfeed from his tiddies. The only drawback was that if they weren't careful, Viren could end up pregnant! 
> 
> The entry below can be read as a stand-alone fic though. There's no real plot, just baby-making. I'm pleased with how kinky it turned out as these two never disappoint me. Turn back if you don't like incest. Though if you just read all of that, ignored the tags, and are still somehow reading, you probably are. Slightly longer because horny (1348 words).

“Wait…”  
The soft sounds of kisses and rustling clothes.  
Viren’s bedroom chamber is dark save for streaks of moonlight in the far corner.  
“Please…Soren. Slow down.”  
A heated sigh against Viren’s neck. “Mm….” Soren is smiling too. He can feel how much his father wants this right now.  
It’s pressing against his leg.  
“We can’t.”  
“Yes we can,” Soren whispers to him, guides Viren by the chin and delivers a deep, passionate kiss. “Mmh.” When it ends, he says, “I want to make a baby.”  
Viren’s head is swimming. Just a couple of months ago, he’d taken a fertility spell so that his son could…well…breastfeed from him. Soren apparently had a fixation of some sort, and this was something Viren had wanted too. However, the only drawback was that Viren could get pregnant fast if they weren’t careful.  
So for the past few months they’ve been having a lot of oral sex instead. A lot of rimming, 69ing, frotting. Yet they’ve both been aching for the real thing.  
Tonight Soren’s resolve is breaking. His father’s is too.

“You’re too young,” Viren’s standard line as his son undresses him. “You might be an adult but you don’t know anything about parenting.”  
“I have one right here who can teach me.”  
“Soren…”  
“I want this, Dad. I’m not changing my mind.”  
“People are going to eventually notice…when I…”  
“Let them notice. I think you’ll look beautiful.”  
“And what about after the child is born? How do we explain th-mnph,”  
No more boring talk. Soren’s leading their way to his father to the bed, laying him down.  
And Viren watches, naked and hard as his son strips too.  
“See? This could be inside you every day, Dad,” Soren promises as he takes hold of himself, showing off a little. He’s much meatier, thicker and bigger in size but similar to Viren. “Do you want it?”

Viren can’t answer. He can’t shake his head no because they both know the answer to this.  
“I’d give it to you anytime you wanted.”  
Viren gulps. He knows it’s true. Soren would.  
“All you have to do,” Soren says as he crawls onto the bed and spreads his father’s inner thighs apart, “is say yes.”  
Viren has instinctively slid his hand downward, covering his entrance so that Soren can’t enter.  
But Soren just takes the tip of his cock and rubs it slowly over him. Back and forth against his father’s fingers.  
Paradise is just on the other side.  
“Fuck,” Viren trembles as he watches this, feels himself clench. His body’s dying for it as Soren keeps teasing.  
“You look so hot like this, Dad.”  
Viren’s final defense isn’t much. Only two fingers, really. It’d be easy for Soren to gently move his hand away, go ahead and proceed to fuck him, but no. Instead he slowly comes down over Viren, lays on top of him missionary style and brings his mouth in to the right side of his father’s chest to suckle.  
Viren welcomes this alternative. That is, until Soren reaches down and casually rubs his dick against him again.  
“Mnh,” Viren whines as his thighs fall further apart. His chest is being sucked right now. His dick is rubbing against his son’s abs.  
Soren drinks, then unlatches from Viren to whisper, “Please?” When Viren doesn’t answer, he says, “Please, Dad. You’re so fertile, and you taste so good. You could feed our baby. Let me fuck you.” A slow lick at Viren’s nipple as he looks up at him.  
“Soren…” Viren’s blushing. His chest is heaving. He needs this.  
A slow buck of Soren’s hips into him. Offering how he could help. How Soren could make the aching inside of him feel better.  
And that’s what finally does it. Viren’s fingers move away. His arms circle around his son’s back and hold on tight.  
“Yes?” Soren breathes down at him.  
Viren looks up and nods before closing his eyes. “Yes. Get me pregnant. Please, Soren.”  
“Gladly.” A deep kiss.

There’s a pause before both of them moan, and loudly.  
“Fuck, Dad…” It forces Soren to have to sit up. Lodged between his father’s soft thighs, he pushes against him. Humps once, holding Viren’s legs, then again.  
And once they’re both accustomed to how it feels, that’s it. Viren needs to get pregnant. No gentle lovemaking is in store tonight - it’s time to breed.  
_

“Fuck- fuck- ah-!” As the entire bedframe cracks and shakes. Loud cum-filled slaps reverberate between their bodies and fill the bedroom.  
Soren’s dick is messy, so are his balls as he smashes into Viren’s ass over and over again, teeth gritted. He came on accident earlier, barely a minute after he first got inside. But it couldn’t be helped. Soren’s been pent up dreaming about this for so long. Dying for it.  
“You like my dick?” He asks of Viren who’s been crying out beneath him this entire time. “Yeah?”  
“Yes- oh, son! Oh Soren-”  
“Here? Is that where your womb is?” Soren breathes, winded as he fucks. His body is well conditioned for this. Trained for it.  
“Right there,” Viren pleads. “Right there! Oh son- Oh fuck!”  
“You sound so good. Begging for a baby,” Soren says.  
“Please!” Viren cries out. His body and tits are shaking. Streaks of cum trail over his abdomen as more of it drools from his bobbling head.  
Soren slams into his father and the reverberations are mind numbing. There’s no rushing to one particular finish, either. Soren won’t stop until Viren is full.

 _‘Splat!’_  
A violent burst of cum as Soren’s voice breaks. “Fuck!” As he lifts Viren’s body closer to him, as deep as he can go and ensuring a good angle.  
Viren’s insides are slowly filling up with cum. Slowly, but there’s still more room.  
So Soren flips him over, props his Dad’s hips up on a pillow and keeps going.  
Each impact jiggles Viren’s cheeks as he keeps his thighs spread, looks back behind him and pleads for more. Begs for all his right places to be hit. For his son to please use his big cock to give him a baby. 

Viren is filled that night to the brim with Soren’s cum, splat after squelch erupting inside him.  
And once Soren’s flaccid dick finally pulls out, his Dad is overflowing.  
Viren’s been topped off like a whipped cream sundae.  
“Keep it in,” Soren breathes, exhausted. He reaches down to hold everything inside. “Keep that baby cum inside for me, Dad.”  
Viren, gasping, reaches down and holds his hand over Soren’s. They stay this way until their fingers interlock. Then Soren leans down and gives his father a heated kiss.

After that, baby making becomes a priority. If they can’t meet in their rooms, they’ll find somewhere else to have sex. Up on the castle keep’s overlook during the day and out of sight from the guards. Or down in Viren’s dungeon room, on the floor. It doesn’t matter if they’re comfortable, so long as they’re doing it. Soren and Viren have gradually become obsessed with starting a family.  
Weeks pass. One night as Viren is slowly riding his son in bed, Soren cupping his chest, Viren stops moving. Gasping, his eyes go wide.  
“What’s wrong, Dad? Did I hurt you?”  
“No…” Viren says then grabs for Soren’s hand. He leads it to his stomach.  
Soren waits. “Hey…I felt it.” His eyes go wide too. He looks up at his father and Viren’s waiting for some sort of telltale sign. Some fear or regret in Soren because now this is actually real. They’re going to be new parents soon, and there’s no backing out of this now.  
But all Soren says as he smiles and looks tenderly up at Viren is, “Dad. You’re gonna look so hot in maternity clothes.”  
“Soren! Seriously?!”  
“What? It’s true.” But before Viren can get too angry, his son sits up. A hand comes to Viren’s cheek as Soren says before they kiss, “I’m so happy. You’re everything to me. Thank you.”

(RIP whatever list of dumb kid names Soren comes up with)


	6. Booth Worker + Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-divorce Viren gets a job as a dancer in the basement of a sleazy sex shop. While tasteful lingerie kink is nice, I also love the idea of Viren being slutty in a place that’s trashy and cheap. Gotta cover all my bases I guess. A headcanon dear to my heart (793 words).

He used to pass the sex shop on his way to work. Right at the edge of Third Street with its broken pink neon sign and faded posters in the windows. The last of its kind left downtown, and it had taken Viren almost year before venturing in one winter’s night after a particularly bad day.   
The divorce papers are final. It’s been getting to him.

Inside the shop is as about as classy as he expected. The shelves need dusting. Dildos are stocked in vintage packaging, unsold since who knows when. And there’s some guy behind the counter who could probably use a shower, eating a burger while watching the game.   
Viren pulls his wool coat close around him. He’s about to leave when something in the back catches his eye.   
It’s a wooden paneled hallway with a set of stairs leading to a basement. A light up ‘XXX’ sign hangs above the stairwell.   
He ought to just leave, but he doesn’t. Somehow there’s something cheap about it that draws him, into the badly lit hallway and down the steps.  
At the bottom everything is painted black. There are closed doors on either side of him and music can be heard playing from behind each one.  
One of the doors on the end is open. Viren walks to it, enters the booth. He closes the door behind him as he looks around, then sits in the single wooden chair.

A light up slot in front of him flashes to insert money. He can’t believe something like this still exists, but apparently it does. So Viren opens his wallet and feeds in several bills.  
The booth door slides slowly up. And there underneath a single red light, close to the glass is a woman in lingerie and a black wig. Stiletto heels, fishnet stockings, she’s got it all. Even a pair of black sunglasses as she lowers them at Viren.  
And Viren completely struck. Not because of what he sees, and yes while the woman is very pretty, it’s something else. Something he knows instinctively. Instantly.   
Her hand slides along the glass as Viren sits there, motionless for several minutes until his viewing time is up.   
Teasing him, the woman playfully sticks out her tongue as the door closes.

Viren gets up. He leaves the booth and walks up the steps to the counter where the guy is watching TV.  
“Excuse me.”  
“Hm?” The shop keep barely looks at him.  
“Are you hiring?”  
“Huh?”  
“I said are you hiring?” Viren repeats impatiently. “Downstairs.” What he’s seen has stirred him to his core. They could pay him next to nothing. He has to try it.  
The shopkeep’s leather stool squeaks as he turns to look at Viren with baggy eyes.  
“We got part-time.”  
“I have a day job. Late hours are perfect.”  
“We’ll need you to audition, hun.”  
“Fine.”

And Viren does. On that same night, although he’s pretty inexperienced and unsure of what he’s doing. It doesn’t seem to bother the shopkeep much though. He tells Viren he’s got a cute face, so he’s hired. He’ll work late nights during the week and on weekends, if he needs the extra cash.

…That was six months ago. Tonight Viren sits in a smoky dressing room, applying cheap makeup in torn stockings. A couple of the mirror’s lightbulbs are burnt out. There’s writing on the walls.  
A light above door number 3 behind him blinks.  
“You gonna get that?” Viren’s co-worker asks as she sits beside him in her sunglasses. She’s on a smoke break.  
“Yeah.”   
Viren gets up and walks in stripper heels to booth number three. A ratty pink boa drapes from his arms as he enters and closes the door.   
Standing beneath the single red light, he waits.  
Then the door goes up and the music starts.   
It’s a businessman, middle-aged like Viren. The kind he often sees on his way to work.   
Viren crouches down, gets close as he presses a hand to the glass, thighs apart so the man can get a good look at his garter and black panties.   
The stranger gapes at Viren as he hurriedly starts unbuttoning his pants.  
Viren smiles as he watches, then slowly stands up, his body swaying to the tempo.  
The music is booming. Viren’s dancing as he closes his eyes.   
In here he doesn’t have to think. Doesn’t have to loathe his mistakes or be what anyone expects him to be. In this booth, he can just be beautiful. Be himself.

And that’s where he’s working tonight. So if you ever want to see Viren dance, you can find him working the booths down in the basement of the sex shop on Third Street.  
Just be sure to bring cash for tips.


	7. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren helps a nervous Leviathan overcome its fears during its first mating season. Ideally I would have made this a lot longer with more detailed sex (like a LOT of beach sex), but I gotta keep going on these prompts. This was inspired by the TDP artbook. Don't read if you're not into monsters...or again more public sex (1029 words).

Viren’s boat is docking near the Seaside Inn. He’s here on business, primarily to set foundations for one of Harrow’s new trade routes. And while not exactly in his job description, it’s been a pleasant errand so far. The town is quaint, picturesque and sits right on the beach with stunning views of the ocean.  
But as Viren readies to disembark for the pier, his small sailboat boat shakes.  
“Easy there,” the captain chuckles. “Don’t mind that, it’s just the Leviathans.”  
At first Viren thinks he’s misheard. “The what?”  
“Leviathans. They come in every spring lookin’ for partners and mate in the bay.”  
“Really?” Viren looks over the edge of the boat as sure enough, a sleek blue shape slides by.  
“Yep. They’re pretty friendly. Just don’t feed ‘em though, or they’ll never leave ya alone.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Viren mutters as he steps onto the dock. 

He takes a second-floor room at the inn that overlooks the pier. Discarding his bag, Viren pulls up a chair by the window and opens it.  
Sounds of seagulls and salty air rolls in. Squeaks and splashes emit from below as obscured shapes play and wrestle in the sparkling water. Then one of them breaches the surface, revealing a sleek turquoise body with several flipper-like appendages. Its face resembles that of a sea serpent with long feelers and fanged teeth.  
It rolls slowly over, turning to reveal a pale prehensile penis. A bulbed knot at the base is jutting out from the creature’s gaping slit.  
Viren’s mouth falls open. Wow. If the Leviathans are both people-friendly _and_ in heat, he has options. It’s known that they sleep at night, so if Viren wants to try anything, it’s going to have to be now.  
Maybe more of them are further down the beach? Not so close to town.  
Viren changes into a white tunic with shorts and quickly heads out.

Walking south, he scans the water, hoping for signs of flippers or blue fins.  
There. Splashes as a creature as it raises its head. It’s not quite as big as the others, probably its first mating season.  
A squeak as the lone creature seems almost lost, then notices Viren there on the beach. It edges closer to the surf as the mage meets him there.  
“Hi. Your friends are that way.” Viren nods toward the town.  
The young Leviathan seems to understand what he means but is hesitant.  
“What’s wrong? Nervous?”  
A couple clicks.  
“First time can be scary, but it’ll be fine.” Viren cautiously rubs the creature’s smooth body. “Don’t think too much.”  
A sniff as the Leviathan coils closer to Viren in the shallows. Then waves break as he spots it. Viren’s speaking to a male. Its penis is out and wiggling around, searching for something to grab onto.

They chat for a little first, Viren’s horniness temporarily postponed to help his new friend relax. Only after the Leviathan squeaks and pushes closer, offering his penis into Viren’s face does he proceed.  
“Ok if I help?” Viren asks it to make sure.  
Several clicks.  
“Yes?” Viren asks as he turns and gives it a lick.  
A louder squeak.  
“Feels good? Ok, but I’m not holding back.” Viren warns as he starts to play, taking the creature’s dick into his mouth as waves come in shallow around them. The taste is salty from the water but the texture is so smooth. And the tip never stops moving either, sliding against Viren’s teeth, wanting to grab at his tongue.  
“Mnh…mh.” Viren sucks, enthused until he breaks away to start taking off his clothes. As he does so, he persuades the creature to roll over onto its back and Viren climbs on naked, situating himself with the moving cock erect in front of him.  
Viren rubs his dick against it first. Lets the Leviathian’s tip poke and nudge at him. Then Viren leans down to lick and worship before taking hold of the knot and finally lifting himself over.  
“Nnh.” Viren winces. The beach is empty as they slowly join. “Mn...that feels great.”  
As the tip goes in and wriggles wet around his insides. Already fluid is leaking out, making things slicker.  
And Viren groans. “Ohh.” As he sits almost flat over the slit, taking everything except for the knot. Then he grinds his hips, slaps his body downward as broken moans escape him. It’s been weeks since he's had a creature’s dick like this. Too long.  
Water splashes around his thighs, between their bodies as Viren bumps against the Leviathan.  
“Oh, you feel so good,” Viren praises the creature. “Oh fuck…awh…”  
Seagulls circle overhead as Viren speeds up. He goes harder and faster, the soft beachside breeze blowing until he feels a sudden ‘pop’.  
The knot has pushed inside of him, and it feels amazing. He’s going to come…  
And the knot is the Leviathan’s most sensitive spot too.  
Viren only has to move a few times before the cute creature squeaks and he’s being filled with cum. The spray is hard and powerful as it hits his prostate, traveling up into his stomach.

“Oh fuck,” Viren comes too over the Leviathan’s belly as the monster emits a trilling sound.  
The human’s cheek is nuzzled almost immediately after.  
“Yes, I’m ok,” Viren breathes. Its whiskers tickle. “That was perfect.”  
A chirp in agreement.  
“Feeling more confident? Good.” Viren attempts to lift himself, but the cum soaked knot is stuck inside of him and has swollen huge.  
“Oh wow,” Viren admires it. "That is so beautif-!?"  
Suddenly and without warning, the Leviathan has started to move, propelling them both down the beach and directly toward town.  
“W-wait…What are you doing?!” Viren exclaims, but the Leviathan is too excited to listen. Mating is fun! And now he wants to try it with his friends. Heading straight toward the pier, the creature calls out.

Stuck together, it and Viren pass the other boats in the bay, the inn, and come right up to the dock. And everybody sees him, the High Mage of Katolis, knotted with a monster.  
Activity around the pier goes quiet as everyone stares. Mouths hang open in shock.  
Then the boat captain from earlier appears on the dock. With a chuckle he looks down at Viren and says, “Well, looks like someone got himself attached.”


	8. Cruising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren is unsuccessfully cruising for centaurs when he gets picked up by aliens. I finally did an alien fic! This could have been a novel of creature smut, but yeah. I condensed it. Warnings include alien critters with limbs and stuff, a live probe, and um..…think of all the classic alien horror tropes except the only screams are horny ones. See tags for warnings but nothing too gross (1022 words).

Viren sighs into the grass. He’s been positioned here, ass up for the last twenty minutes trying to get one of these meadow centaurs interested in him, but nothing has worked.  
They’re across the way, socializing with one another in an old language. Laughing. And by now Viren is pretty sure they’re just making fun of him.  
With a sigh, he reaches around and slips his thong strap back into place. It’s getting late. He should probably head home before anyone sees him. But as Viren gets up and reaches for his robe, something round and silver flashes brightly in the sky above the field.  
Frightened, the centaurs start running away, and Viren barely has time to register what’s happening before a ray of light shines over him and he finds himself…

“Wh-what the? Where am I?” As he turns around, wearing only his underwear, robe in hand. It falls to the floor. Viren is trapped in a glass paneled cell within a lab-like room. Panels blink on walls. Tubes hang from the ceiling.  
To Viren’s left, a sliding door opens.  
Several beings with long limbs and big heads walk in. Their bodies are grey, eyes round and dark as they stare at Viren with unreadable expressions.  
“Hello?” Viren offers, his voice coming through an intercom on the other side of the glass. “What…are you?”  
One of the aliens flips on a monitor beside the cell. Another opens a panel in the glass and deposits a tube-like canister.  
There’s a beeping sound as the container opens. And out crawls a flat, multi-limbed creature with no eyes and a fuzzy set of front feelers.  
“?!” Viren stares at it, alarmed as the thing starts to crawl straight toward him.  
The aliens meanwhile take notes, monitoring the human’s reaction. His pulse. Usually human fear studies always the same. But what’s this?  
Viren isn’t screaming. He isn’t trying to climb the walls. In fact, the human has gotten down onto one knee to get a better look.  
The creature’s feelers are tickling at his leg. It seems to have poor eyesight, so Viren offers his hand. The critter feels for it, then chitters as it sits up onto its hind legs. Something slim and purple starts sliding out from an opening beneath the creature’s belly. 

“Oh,” Viren realizes, not hesitating in the slightest as he sits back against the wall, then slides his thong off. Down his thighs, then tossed aside.  
The aliens meanwhile are perplexed as the human offers himself, thighs spread, feet flat on the floor.  
“Come here.” Softly.  
Well, this was supposed to have been a fear study, but it’s taken a turn. Especially as the critter mounts Viren from the front, and the aliens watch.  
“Ah..” Viren’s voice comes sharp over the intercom. “Mm.”  
The creature slides in without help as its limbs grip tight around Viren’s dick. The feelers are long enough to tickle Viren’s nipples.  
“Oh-yes.”  
As the aliens look at one other. Maybe they ought to try something scarier?  
They wait until their pet has finished mating, a few eggs deposited and Viren gives it a meal of cum in return.  
Its penis slides out wet, with Viren panting.  
The critter chirps happily at him, then unlatches and returns to its tube.  
Another canister is dumped in, but this time it’s a mess of black tentacles.  
Surely the human will be frightened of this…

“Ah!<3”  
Nope. He’s mating with this one too.  
One of the aliens then suggests they could still use the data. Outlier mating habits, as it were. So Viren is allowed to continue and finish with the tentacle blob as they take readings.  
Viren’s heart rate is clocked. His brain signals too before it’s over and the aliens enter the cell to help them separate.  
The tentacles don’t want to part willingly.

Once free, Viren is taken into another room and laid on an examining table. Panting, his cheeks are flushed as a transparent tube is placed over his cock, attached to a smaller hose at the end.  
“Mm,” Viren sighs. So much for not getting lucky today. A sucking sensation starts. Panels blink and it feels wonderful.  
Then several sets of alien hands come in to move Viren’s thighs apart. Something attached to a bundle of cables is encouraged to crawl inside.  
A living probe.  
Viren can’t see what it is, but the slicked white cords it’s attached to are traveling in after it, into his ass and it feels amazing. As the probe wanders around, Viren squeezes the bundle of small cables hanging out of his ass.  
“Ah-..ha..”  
A beep from the panel.  
One of the aliens comes over, inspects the reading, and then pushes something.  
“Ah-ha!” Viren’s body lifts. “Yes-oh!”  
The aliens are thorough. An extensive study of his canal is performed with a scan of all his pleasure points. His prostate is pushed several times as Viren comes into the vacuum tube. His body lifts from the table, surrounded by cords, his semen being carried away for analysis later.

Other small creatures are tested on him too. Ones with tiny mouths that suck at Viren’s nipples until they’re tender and swollen. Larger life forms are brought in as well. They mount the table on their own and the aliens watch and record all of it.  
When at last he’s tired out, Viren falls asleep there on the table. An IV is hooked up so he can regain any lost energy. They clean Viren up, dress him, make sure he looks presentable, then return him to the meadow exactly where he was.

Viren wakes about an hour later, confused as he slowly sits up. Was any of that real? Maybe he’s just been sexually frustrated lately. Then he notices what’s been left behind in his lap.  
It’s one of the metal canisters, slightly moving. And a note with it, typed in various human languages:  
[THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING IN OUR STUDY. YOUR DATA AND BODILY FLUIDS ARE APPRECIATED. PLEASE ACCEPT THIS SOUVENIR. HAVE A NICE DAY.]  
The canister shakes as Viren eagerly pushes the release button.  
Best fear study ever.


	9. Elves with Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more conventional kind of prompt I guess, so I decided to mix things up. Aaravos and Runaan are here, but they get creative with some toys I wouldn’t normally write about. I’m also trying to get more into understanding werewolves as a kink (I know, revoke my monsterfucker card but I’m more of a dragon/centaur/merfolk type person), so there’s a couple creature vibrators in this. Ethari wasn’t left out either. He’s here and gets a cameo at the end. Implied foursome warning (997 words).

Muffled whirring from between his thick cheeks. The humming grows deeper, rumbling, then louder as the toy is pulled outward.   
_“Bbzz~”_  
“Ahht-”  
Back in. Then a wet schlip as the dragon-shaped vibrator is pulled out completely. Loud whirring fills the bedroom.  
“Hh..Aravos.”  
“We’re going to try everything in your collection, Viren,” the elf says as he switches off the toy. “Aren’t we?” This question is directed toward the other naked elf on the bed, Runaan, who’s teasing Viren’s frenulum with a pink humming bullet.  
Runaan doesn’t speak, entirely focused on what he’s doing. A glance up at Viren though with green eyes as the mage cries out.   
“Don’t overdo it,” Aaravos smirks at the Moonshadow elf. “You’ll numb him out.”  
“Can you still feel it?” Runaan asks Viren, then moves the bullet tip further up under his head.   
Over the slit as it faintly weeps and Runaan plays circles in the fluid.

Aaravos selects another vibrator and checks the batteries. It’s shaped like a werewolf. “Interesting. I had no idea.” He flips the toy off before eyeing Viren and licking it.  
“You weren’t supposed to find-“  
“Hide your toys better,” Runaan advises.  
“Can you take this part?” Aaravos asks, tilting his head to suck his lips over the knot as if it’s a lollipop. “Mm.”  
“Arav-hh!” As Runaan continues to torture Viren.  
Aaravos kisses the vibrator fondly before he inserts it. Then Viren is at both the elves’ mercy as they force an early orgasm out of him well before he’s ready. The vibrations are too much.

“I’ve always been curious about these,” Aaravos says as he continues to dig through the wooden box on the bed. He passes Runaan a pair of silver nipple clamps as Viren, winded with his stomach covered in cum, notes their exchange.  
“Never used them either,” Runaan says as he crawls up closer beside Viren. Leaning down, his horns point inward, and he laps at the mage’s nipples to prepare them first.  
“Runaan-“  
“Mmh.” Viren’s tits are so big.  
“When’s Ethari coming?” Aaravos asks.  
Runaan looks up. “Hm?” He releases Viren’s nipple, leaving it swollen. “He’ll be here soon, but he’s never been much into this kind of thing.”  
“He can learn to like toys. As you did,” Aaravos suggests.  
“No thanks to you.”   
“Awh!” As the first clamp is applied to Viren’s nipple. A silver heart charm dangles weighted from the end.  
Runaan applies the other one then plays with them both. Pulls slightly. “You look cute,” he admits, and the little hearts do suit Viren as he plays around.  
Aaravos produces from the box a green chain of anal beads. They’re painted to look like a snake.

“My. You are creative, Viren.”  
A groan from the mage as Aaravos pushes in the first bead. It fits well without any trouble.  
“Both of you…” Viren begs. “Please…” No one’s paying any attention to his dick now.  
“I think that means we’re doing well,” Runaan teases, then says to Aaravos. “Keep going.”  
“Gladly.”   
“Awh!”As another bead is pushed in.   
Runaan nuzzles Viren’s cheek with his nose before coming over and leading him into an aggressive kiss. He frowns into it.  
“Mnph.”  
And Aaravos pushes in yet another bead. He keeps going until Viren’s anus is full, with only the pull ring left hanging out.   
Curious, the Startouch elf searches for another toy. “Hm?” A long white feather.

“Mnph?!” As agonizing pleasure runs up the underside of Viren’s dick. So soft and gentle but maddening.   
Runaan’s still kissing Viren in the meantime, playing with his nipple clamps as the first anal bead is suddenly pulled out by Aaravos.   
“Mnh!”  
 _‘Pop <3’_  
Viren contracts. He doesn’t want it to leave. Meanwhile the feather tickles at his cockhead. Around it, and then faintly against the very tip. Torturous. Viren can feel a huge orgasm building behind his dick.   
Out pops another anal bead as Runaan kisses him, tugging the nipple clamps while Aaravos moves the feather downward to tickle at Viren’s balls.

Runaan moans deeply into his companion, pushing Viren further into their kisses as the human starts to convulse. He lets go of the nipple clamps to let them hang and moves his mouth away. Spit trails between them as the Moonshadow elf moves around to nip and bite at the outer rim of Viren’s ear.   
“Come on, old man.” The elf’s whisper is threatening but warm inside Viren’s ear.  
Viren begs for Runaan to say it again.  
 _’Pop!’_ Another bead.  
“I said come on, old man. Time to make your milk.”   
As Viren arcs as Runaan watches him struggle. The elf then leans in again and whispers the dirtiest things he can think of. Words Viren never guessed someone like Runaan was ever willing to say.   
He tells Viren that he’s an elf fucker. A horny old pervert. And none of this is exactly untrue, especially as Viren starts to come in earnest and cries out for them both.

Runaan gets cum in his hair. On his cheek.   
Viren’s face is messy too.  
But the Moonshadow elf just licks it away once Viren’s through, silently. A satisfied moan rises in Runaan’s throat as he gets a taste.  
“Mm.” Aaravos has stopped playing too to lick at his fingers. “The only human I’ve ever known to taste so sweet.”

The bedroom door suddenly swings open. It’s Ethari, with a bag full of things. “Wh-?” He looks around at the three of them, then the box on the bed. The beads and vibrators everywhere. “What’s with all the toys?”  
“Don’t knock it ‘till you’ve tried it,” Viren sighs, floating on air. “I vote Ethari should be next.”  
“Huh?” Ethari blinks.  
“I agree,” Aaravos grins as he and Runaan get up from the bed.  
“Aye, husband. Now it’s your turn.”  
“Now wait a minute-“  
Low laughter as Ethari’s bag falls to the floor, followed by his unraveling scarf.   
Viren’s bed is luckily big enough for four. They’re about to need a lot more batteries.  
 _“Bbzz~ <3”_


	10. Poltergeist + Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren’s dreaming of gravy when he gets ravished by a horny ghost. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not going to label this one dub-con and will instead tag it as ‘sex while sleeping’ because 1) Viren consents to anything that moves if I write him, and 2) Once he wakes up, Viren’s not only happy about what’s happening, he out-horns the ghost xD So there’s not too much to worry about here when it comes to consent. Viren thinks it’s Harrow who’s fucking him before he wakes up.
> 
> This was inspired by a scene in Poltergeist when the lady gets dragged up the wall with no pajama bottoms on. You know I had to do it for Viren (847 words).

Viren’s sleeping in bed late at night in an oversized t-shirt. His covers are halfway off as he snores loudly, dreaming of gravy.  
Then slowly, from out of nowhere, his shirt is gradually lifted. Carefully up over his thighs to reveal the man’s stomach, and Viren’s half hard in his sleep. His dick is pokes upward from his navy blue thong.  
Cool air hits his skin, and Viren shifts over, turning to pull the covers up again. He grabs a pillow and hugs it.  
Yet a minute or two later, it happens again. The covers slide back down, and Viren’s nightshirt is lifted once more.  
His ass is rubbed. Groped.  
“Nnh…” As Viren’s boner grows.  
A depression appears in the bed, weight settling directly behind him. The mattress creaks as Viren’s outer thigh is slowly pushed forward.  
“...Mm.”  
The sensation of a soft kiss against his ass. Then another one, deeper.  
“..Mmh,” Pleasantly surprised as Viren offers more of himself. He juts out a little as a cool mouth takes into him and eats. “Oh….yes.” Viren murmurs. “Yes, your Highness.”  
This doesn’t dissuade Viren’s invisible companion as smacking starts from between Viren’s cheeks as the ghost is starved. The imprint of fingers press over the mage’s skin. Then the rimming stops, and there comes a series of loud pats against Viren’s rear.  
“Hurry up, Harrow,” Viren mumbles, hugging his pillow. “Put it…in.”  
The ghost takes its cue.  
The bed creaks as the first slap bumps hard into Viren.

Whining as the bed starts to shake, its wooden frame cracking under the stress and grinding against the wall.  
“Oh Harrow…fuck me.”  
As the rattling bedframe picks up tempo. Hard smacks against Viren’s body as his ass jiggles, but nothing is seen behind him.  
“Unh-,” Viren whines, louder as he’s railed into the old mattress, “U-uhn yeah-” Whining loud enough for anyone outside his room to hear him as items start floating about the room.  
Books and papers glide about as Viren’s body slowly rises too, levitating as he’s fucked a short distance above the bed.  
“Fuck me Harrow…Fuck me..”  
A loud final slap, finishing right into Viren’s ass so hard that it finally wakes him.  
“Wh?!!” He’s floating there above the bed. So are his books and belongings, and the window’s open. Viren tries to look back behind him, feeling something there. It feels like a cock inside of him, truth be told. But as he finally manages to turn halfway around…there’s weight on the bed but…no one’s there!  
“?!?!”  
As the attached ghost panics too, flustered as Viren is accidentally slammed against the bedside wall, then dragged up the side of it.  
“AAH!?” Viren’s stuck to the ghost’s energy, unable to escape. “AAHH!?”  
Up to the ceiling by his ass, then dragged across it as items fly about. Viren runs into the chandelier chain. “Wait! Stop!” He’s pulled into a corner then back around again.

Feeling himself going dizzy, Viren shouts a spell as his eyes go bright.  
There’s a flash as the books and parchments all fall to the floor. Viren starts falling too, but he’s caught just in time and lowered gently to the ground.  
“I’m sorry!” A male voice shouts in front of him as Viren sits up onto his knees. He rubs the back of his head. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have bothered you, but you just looked so…”  
Viren blinks, seeing a young man now standing there halfway dressed in period knight’s fatigues. His trousers are missing.  
“I just couldn’t help it. It’s been 200 years, I swear. And you were so very handsome sleeping there. I’m sorry, I..”  
Viren stares between the ghost’s legs. His dick is huge. The spell must have revealed his former human form. “Oh,” Viren murmurs as he stares at the knight’s erection, “You’ve no reason to be sorry.” With that, he crawls on his knees a little closer, his ass peeking out from the rearside view.  
“No?” The knight asks, alarmed.  
“No,” Viren reassures. He takes hold of the stranger’s dick and rubs it against his face. “Mn.” One eye open as Viren looks up at him. “What a pleasant surprise.” Then he starts to suck.

Both his hands are in use. Viren’s bobbing his head eagerly when the door flies open.  
It’s Gren with a pair of Crownguard soldiers. “Viren! Viren!? Are you o…..…k?”  
Viren’s on his knees, surrounded by a mess. Both his hands are out, holding onto something imaginary and phallic that neither Gren or the soldiers can see.  
“Fine. I’m fine, just ah…” Viren manages.  
“Sleep…walking?” Gren suggests.  
“…Yes?”  
“Well….have fun I guess. Don’t hurt yourself?”  
“…Alright.”  
A terrible awkward silence as the soldiers leave, and the door closes.  
The knight tries to apologize again.  
“Stop saying sorry,” Viren says with an affectionate lick. “You’re a real ghost, right?”  
“ Right. I guess. Yes?” Surprised.  
“Then do what you’re supposed to do,” Viren orders as he gives one final kiss, then turns around. His nightshirt comes up as the mage slides his thong strap aside. “Here. Haunt the fuck out of me.”


	11. Stuck in Wall / Kabeshiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren provides “volunteer services” at a public city station. I finally got to write normalized public sex kink and I’m really happy with how it came out. Warnings include uh….I guess what I just said lol. And implications that Viren has seen a bit of use. But he has really great reviews though, five stars. The college student can be whoever the reader wants. To me he’s a nondescript public person haha (1051 words.)

Rain slides down the window panes of a sheltered convenience station in the middle of the city. There’s a few vending machines, an automated kiosk to scan train tickets. Some coin lockers, and at the end a digital overhead sign reads “Volunteer Services” with an illustration of an animated butt.  
A series of torso-shaped holes line a plaster painted wall facing the sidewalk. Each section is a different color, and almost all of the holes are empty today due to the rain.  
Almost all of them, except for one.

Viren logged himself in about an hour ago. He’s there on his knees, ass out to the station, his upper half visible to the sidewalk as he watches cars pass from behind the glass. It’s been dead today.  
He’s about to get up, retrieve his pants from his locker and go home when he hears something.  
“I can’t believe this,” a young man’s voice enters the alcove. He’s a college student, no umbrella, and his phone is dying. “Hello. Hello? Ugh, this reception.”  
Viren listens. He doesn’t sound very happy.  
“Stupid rain.” Footsteps approach the train ticket kiosk. “Nothing’s running right now. Two hours??” A heavy sigh. Then more footsteps, away from the kiosk and closer to the coin lockers. “Oh…” Surprised that someone’s actually working in the rain today.  
The young man slowly walks up to Viren’s bare ass. Normally this station is extremely busy, especially on weekends. Even when driving by, it’s impossible to get a good glimpse of anything with the crowds.  
Viren exhales as a soft hand faintly touches his body, admiring him.  
“…Nice.”  
Viren’s knees are apart, resting on the built-in foam embedded in the flooring.  
“Well, I do have extra time. Let’s see your reviews.” The young man holds up his phone to the scanner on the wall near Viren, and his stats pop up.  
“45, single Dad. Five stars…” he murmurs, then scrolls down. “This one is very good, he let me have a second round . Really tight despite his number of reviews.”  
Viren listens. Waits.  
More scrolling. The student reads aloud so Viren can hear it. “Tried him out when the wall was busy on a Friday night. I had to wait in line, but he was still amazing by the time I got there. Don’t hesitate to try him. Huh.” Convinced, the young man slips his phone away into his back pocket. He steps closer, then his hands spread Viren apart, thumbs near his entrance to get a good look at him.  
Someone passes by the station with an umbrella.  
“Damn, they weren’t kidding. You really do look tight.”  
Viren smiles to himself. He’s not supposed to speak unless he’s enjoying himself. That, or his client gives him express permission to talk after they’re finished.

The clink of a belt buckle as Viren sighs in relief. Thank goodness. At least he’ll have one client today. He then hears the click of a lube bottle opening, the mini convenience store kind. Viren is rubbed down first, cleaned nicely before he’s gently fingered.  
A pedestrian enters the station. A locker door opens as Viren’s being prepared.  
“Alright. You seem ready. Here we go…”  
Viren waits, eager for sex as from the front side of the wall, cars pass and splash through puddles. It’s been two long days since his last cock, and the rain’s to blame for it.  
The young man slides in smoothly, as if Viren’s hole were meant for him. It feels incredibly good.

And as they get going, Viren’s client isn’t quiet. He’s a moaner, and his voice is echoing through the entire station.  
Viren starts to whimper too, his body jiggling as a couple on the sidewalk with umbrellas slow down to watch his face.  
Viren’s dick is painfully hard, wagging over a steel grate between his knee padding. And suspended from the bottom of the wall is a tiny camera that captures everything.  
From the sidewalk, the couple enjoys a nice second screen view of Viren’s swinging dick. They wait for a minute or so, watching and curious if Viren’s going to come. A bead of clear dangling pre-cum indicates he might be close. Then yes, threads of it come shooting out.  
Viren hears them happily talking but can’t make out what they’re saying. He gets a wave though and muffled praise as the young man behind Viren climaxes hard.  
The student presses his head is against the wall, heaving. “Sorry…Hh..I barely lasted. It’s been awhile.”  
Viren smiles hearing this. Too cute.  
“Again,” the student insists, thrilled as he takes out his phone and scans it for a second time.  
They go another round as the rain gradually starts to let up.  
The top of the hour hits, and the station slowly starts to fill with a handful of people.

Someone else logs into the wall and enters a hole a couple slots down from Viren. It’s a woman, and she smiles briefly at him knowing that they can’t speak. She makes herself comfortable, then lowers her top so that people on the sidewalk can see her.  
“You sound pretty happy. How is he?” Someone at the lockers asks the young man fucking Viren. Another locker door slams shut.  
“He’s so good,” panted in reply.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. Oh fuck…”  
A chuckle. “Well, looks like you got your money’s worth.”  
Slowly, the station becomes busier as evening hits. The other holes fill up with volunteers and the sidewalk becomes more crowded.  
Viren’s first client is still there, going for yet another round as he seems to have forgotten about getting home.  
The station is loud with moans and laughter as people wait in line. Passers-by watch from outside, admiring the volunteers’ faces as well as their second screens.  
Raised voices and pointing as a man on the end comes violently hard. 

It’s late by the time Viren finally makes his way home. His eyes keep closing on the train as he sits in his coat, arms crossed. Then his phone lights up with an alert. It’s a review.  
It’s the young man from earlier today.  
“The very best!<3 He’s so perfect- I THINK I’M IN LOVE?”  
Five stars and a ton of heart emojis as Viren smiles to himself. Another satisfied client.  
Maybe he should try the casino district tomorrow.


	12. Fangs & Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve never actually written a standard werewolf fic before, and this is a prompt that’s somewhat outside of my comfort zone. Tbh I’ve also never really understood the appeal, but I still wanted to try it. So here is Viren having fun with three werewolves. Please observe the tags, I still didn't hold back lol (1479 words).

“So let me get this straight,” one of the three Crownguard soldiers says. “We can spend the night with you, Lord Viren. But we have to drink this first?”  
Three glasses of purple liquid sit on the table in front of them.  
“I don’t understand,” another soldier adds as he picks his up. “If it’s some kind of aphrodisiac, I’m not sure I’ll need it.” He smiles to the others, who smile in return at him.  
Then they all smile at Viren.  
“Look, gentlemen. I’m as interested in this as you are,” Viren says as he sits back, “but this is work-related. I’m in the middle of some research, and I require test subjects.”  
“Subjects?”  
“Yes. Tonight’s the full moon. Drink this solution and we’ll enjoy each other’s company in whatever forms you take.”  
“Forms? What kind of forms?”

It takes Viren a little while to explain it, but oddly it doesn’t turn the soldiers away. They drink the strange potion and then help Viren move his furniture aside. They’ll need the open space tonight for whatever might happen, and the mage would rather not have his bed destroyed.

“Now,” Viren says as he starts to unfasten his robe. “Once you transform, you should still be able to understand me. Just try not to get too aggressive with one another.”  
The soldiers watch as Viren takes off his clothes.  
Despite his calm and instructive demeanor, the High Mage of Katolis is raging hard.  
“Mm,” one of the soldiers grins as they all strip down. “Can we start early?”  
“Not yet. You can get yourselves ready, but wait until the change.”  
“I didn’t know you had a thing for monsters, Lord Viren,” another says.  
“Not necessarily just monsters. I find what’s forbidden to be intriguing.”  
“Ggh!!” One of soldiers suddenly grabs at his stomach. He falls to his knees.  
“Just relax,” Viren tells him as he comes over.  
“Is this going to hurt?” He worries, looking up at him.  
“It shouldn’t. Just focus on me,” Viren says then moves a few paces forward. He gets down onto the floor and waits, offering himself as the transformation is startling but fairly quick.  
The first soldier’s body twists into a giant form as his back cracks forward. Sharp claws and giant fangs grow with thick silvery-gray fur over the young man’s arms and legs. What’s in between his legs changes too. A heavy set of balls grow plump with a fuzzy sheath, and something thick’s inside.  
The werewolf’s tapered tip is dripping, drooling as it sticks halfway out; it’s gowing and swelling itself by the second.

Viren gasps as he looks over his shoulder. It worked! He turns around and again quickly presents himself to be mounted as the others watch.  
The werewolf growls angrily at everyone in the room. The mood is tense until he notices what’s being offered a short distance in front of him. Ignoring his human friends, he gets onto all fours, then paw over paw trots up and aggressively stuffs his nose right into Viren’s ass.  
“Oof-” Viren’s arms are shaking. Fuck.  
Sniffing as broad pink tongue starts licking over him. Then the cold nose buries deeper, and eventually underneath to lap at the mage’s sac and dick.  
“Ohh-” Viren’s mouth remains open as he juts his rear out.  
The second soldier in the room has now started to change, and once he’s in full form knows exactly what he wants. Fangs bared, he runs up and shoves the first werewolf aside as he instantly tries to mount Viren.  
Heated snarls back and forth, then a few snaps over who will have him. One of wolves manages to cover the mage and he’s heavy, but his cock is unable find its way in. The werewolf humps at the air between them for a few seconds before the other one knocks him off. Both their penises are fully erect as they fight, wobbling leaking as they take turns humping, until one of them finally finds the right spot.

“Oh fuck,” Viren gasps as it slips in wet. It’s constantly sprinkling out pre-cum too. “Oh fuck, yes.”  
As the werewolf’s body hammers against the curve of Viren’s ass.  
The second werewolf, left out and whining, tries hopping on beside them but it’s too late. The other growls in warning at him, then they start to fight while first one fucks, its balls slapping loudly into Viren’s ass.  
“H-hey..hey-!” Viren commands for them to stop and manages to grab the second one’s attention long enough for it to notice him. “Here,” Viren breathes, patting the floor and motioning for it to come around up front. The werewolf does, and Viren reaches to try and play with its dick.  
It’s too far away.  
“Come here.” He wants it to get close enough to suck, but suddenly it’s right there in his face as the second werewolf lifts to mount Viren from the front. Its paws find grip over Viren’s upper back.  
“Mh!” As it lines up perfectly and he takes it in, closes his eyes and allows himself to be fucked from both ends at primal speed. He wants both knots so badly but can’t manage to hold out. The pleasure’s too much, and so is the mental overload.  
Viren comes hard onto the floor and out in front of him, his cock bobbling and shaking from the impacts to his body.

The third soldier’s transformation is somewhat late, but once he’s changed, he runs around the scene, tail wagging, his penis erect as he searches for an opening. When he can’t find one, his snout dips under to lick at Viren’s crotch.  
“O-oh…”  
He cleans up the mage’s mess. Then he comes back up and licks the noses of his other two friends who growl and nip at him.  
Determined to be satisfied, the third werewolf finally goes back around and aggressively mounts the first wolf who’s still fucking Viren.  
They join, and all four of them are going now. Whimpers and snuffs as Viren’s ass has become full with a giant swollen knot, and so has his mouth. It takes some effort and time before his lips can get around it, and he’s able to pop it out, glossy and red.  
A mess of cum patters onto the floor as the knot inside his ass also pops free. Fluid squirts out, making a vulgar noise as another werewolf is there to immediately mount the human and the process starts over again. 

The other two werewolves have taken an interest in each other. They roll onto the floor, wrestling and biting, heavy in heat as their noses bury between the other’s legs as they lick and sniff. Then they get up, circling and hopping on one another’s backs until one of them thankfully gets inside.  
Viren watches them rut as he gets railed himself. So rough and hard as another orgasm gets forced out of him and the pounding sensation tears through his center. Viren’s never left unattended that night. As soon as one knot pops free, another wolf cock slides in. And by early morning Viren’s on his back, exhausted as the last werewolf still awake dutifully licks him as he sits below, his nose nestled into Viren’s ass.  
“Ooooh,” Viren groans. His calves are resting on the back of the monster’s shoulders. “Good boy.” He praises, then gives a scratch behind the werewolf’s ear. A free cleaning is always nice.  
Fangs brush against his skin every now and then. Against his inner thighs, which send chills throughout his entire body.  
“Oh,” Viren aches, his chest rising and falling. “Oh…good boy. You’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that.”  
The werewolf’s snout wiggles deeper, lapping away any soreness from earlier. Viren’s hole is tender and a little swollen from all the stretching and pulling from their knots earlier. But it’s starting to feel much, much better.  
“Oh good boy. You’re cleaning me up so well.” Fingers kneading into the werewolf’s fur. “I think...I’m,” Viren’s breath catches as his thighs start to lift. His pelvis juts into the creature’s mouth, “Right there…I’m gonna come so hard…right there…” he gasps.  
The werewolf licks deeper, faster. Soothing and stimulating Viren as his body arcs higher. The mage grabs onto the back of the werewolf’s head and presses him in as he feels the sensation start to wash over him.  
“Haa-ahh!”  
But right as Viren comes, there’s a sudden ‘Poof!’ as all three of the werewolves have instantly turned human again.  
The sun has just risen over the castle walls.  
“Hh...I think it works,” Viren gasps, grateful as the soldier between his legs is overwhelmed. He has cum in his hair, on his face.  
“Mmhph.” He’s saying something but his tongue is still buried.  
“Maybe it could use a few tweaks though,” Viren sighs before he suggests, “Same time next month?”


	13. Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some hate sex with my own personal spin on it. Thunder/Viren with a few idle threats and some serious size play. Dick measuring contest time! Tons of cum as well (989 words).

“This is the last time I will see you in Xadia,” Thunder promises as his voice booms far from above.  
Viren stands there in the open field below. The two enemies have run into one another purely by accident.  
“Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, guarding the storm spire?” Viren ignores the threat.  
“And you should be in Katolis,” Thunder snaps, “groveling at Harrow’s feet, as is expected from a dog.”  
Viren takes the insult, doesn’t reply as his eyes slide down the dragon’s massive body.  
Thunder’s scales are ice blue, aged and rough with scratches and scars. The dragon king’s long white beard stirs in the wind as he leans down and asks Viren what he’s so rudely staring at.  
“You. I’m staring at you,” Viren insists. “Isn’t that where I ought to be looking?”  
“Impotent speck. Be gone.”  
“Impotent?” Viren’s eyebrows raise. Well that’s an insult out of nowhere.  
Thunder says nothing more but chuckles deeply.  
The reverberations skip through Viren’s chest. “Are you suggesting I should prove my virility?”  
“I made no such suggestion, insect.”  
But it’s too late. Viren is angrily unfastening his belts, determined that Thunder should take a look. He pushes his robe apart and pulls out his aching dick. Viren’s been rock hard since the very beginning.

Thunder’s neck cranes in as he bends down to inspect him. He squints.  
“I can’t see anything.” Mocking.  
“Really? That’s because you’re _old_.” A smirk.  
“Yes. And I’ll continue outliving you by centuries.”  
Sure enough though as Thunder speaks, Viren notices something. A tip of red between the dragon’s hind legs is reluctantly pushing its way through.  
“What are you staring at?!” Furious at once.  
“Is that it?” Viren interrogates. “Almost laughable for a creature your size.”  
“Hm? What?” Flustered. “NO that’s not it!!” Enraged as Viren steps forward.  
“Then let’s see it,” the human challenges as he rubs himself.  
The dragon’s narrowed eyes flash at Viren. Down at his cock. Back up at him again as Thunder grasps for another insult to throw at him. But all that comes out instead is his swelling erection, giant as it looms over the field and Viren gapes up at it, spellbound.  
“Ok. Maybe you win,” the mage concedes.  
“Silence. Lest you be crushed.”  
“Should I hate the idea?” Viren murmurs, impressed.  
Growling, Thunder moves over him, threatening to do the same. His penis is enormous and blocks out the light. Viren can see every vein inside it too as he stands there motionless, painfully aroused as Thunder lowers himself closer…  
Closer still, as Viren reaches up with one hand and caresses it as it comes over. He stands on tiptoe, as if waiting for a kiss. Then his lips finally meet it, and his tongue runs warm over Thunder’s underside.

“Pathetic. I can’t feel even feel it.” Rumbled from above. And yet, Thunder lowers his tip onto the ground, angling his cock as Viren steps around from the side.  
The two don’t speak as Viren sheds his clothing. Then he approaches the weeping tip and there’s _so much_ oozing out of it. Viren could wet his entire body down if he wanted to. So he does. The mage envelopes himself in all of it, moaning, then slides his cock right up against Thunder’s and starts to move.  
A moan from Viren as the dragon snorts in feigned indifference.  
“You’re embarrassing yourself.”  
Words that hold little meaning to the mage as the dragon’s slit alone is huge. If Viren were to slip his cock in there, it could be easily done…

Easily, and so it is. And for Thunder, though he doesn’t feel any discomfort, the sight is something to behold. This tiny human is drenched and bucking against him, all his trust instilled completely in a dragon a thousand times his size.  
“Fuck,” Viren’s desperate as he grinds into Thunder’s cockhead. “Oh.”  
“Keh. So it seems you’re worse than a dog. Deviant.”  
“That makes two of us,” Viren asserts, moaning and kissing wherever he can. All the pre-cum has started to make breathing somewhat difficult. But it’s the perfect consistency for Viren’s dick and balls, which are entirely soaked. And as Viren pulls back to cry out, clear threads of it cling to his skin.  
“Thunder!” The mage’s voice breaks as his body slaps against him. “Ah!” He’s starting to come for all he’s worth. “Thunder,” Ached a second time as his body pushes into him.  
The dragon leans down, gives himself a couple of licks to help.  
“Move,” he bellows at Viren. “Unless your choice is to die today.”  
“No, please,” Viren insists as he wants to stay put. To be showered in whatever’s coming.  
“Worthless imp, I said move,” Thunder snarls. With a careful nudge of his nose, he bumps Viren aside, knocking him to safety and onto the ground.

Thunder’s dick jolts a couple times before a geyser of cum rushes out, powerful as it shoots ahead and jets over the grass.  
Viren’s stunned by this as he watches. The blast certainly would have ended him for sure, but he’s never seen anything quite so beautiful.  
There’s a pause before another rush of fluid comes spewing out, and once it’s calm enough, Viren returns and drinks directly from the final sputters.  
“Mmm.” Quenching his thirst.  
Thunder’s panting hard through his nose, determined not to seem overcome as Viren wipes his lips.  
“The milk of my enemy. Actually pretty good.”  
But Thunder just huffs as he glowers then turns away, saying nothing as he leaves Viren there with his gigantic mess in the field. His dick hangs low, dripping as he walks away, then Thunder spreads his wings and with a push takes flight.

It’s alright though. Viren might be left alone for now, but he knows deep down as he licks his fingers that this little battle of theirs will be far from the last.

(Pls Viren don’t go play in the mess thx)


	14. Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow and Viren take a weekend getaway to the Banther lodge. Viren keeps his king warm (786 words).

They’ve been sitting here for hours, by the huge windows of the Bather lodge alone, watching the snow fall. Lately things have been far too busy. Too much to do, too many important decisions to make. So much stress. It was Harrow who suggested their winter getaway, and so far they’ve enjoyed it.   
On their first night here, they made love in front of the fire. It had been a while but worth the wait as no one had been around to interrupt them. No one could barge in or overhear.   
And now that they’re back into the swing of things, having sex regularly throughout the day while on vacation has been a dream come true.  
Harrow has wanted to try every spot all over the lodge, with Viren eager to hop onto the table, the counter, wherever and provide openly for his king. And even in the moments they’re not having sex, like right now as they sit cuddling together, Viren somehow wishes they still were.

A kiss is planted on top of the high mage’s shoulder. Viren looks behind him.  
“Cold, Harrow?”  
“A bit chilly, but the fire’s going. Plus I’ve got you.”  
They’re wrapped up in a fluffy sherpa blanket.  
“Here,” Viren offers as he readjusts in front of Harrow. “It’s been a couple hours. I miss you.” His night pants slide down, and Harrow has full view of Viren’s puckered opening as he reaches back and pulls one cheek up. “So you don’t get cold.”  
Harrow eagerly scoots closer, bringing his half-hard erection out of his night pants and prodding against Viren. The mage is still full of cum from earlier so it should be an easy fit. And it is, as Harrow inserts himself slowly to the hilt, and Viren removes hold of his cheek to fold the king securely in.  
“Mn.” Viren is comforted at once by Harrow’s presence.  
And Harrow pulls their blanket back up securely over them as the fire crackles. He kisses the side of Viren’s neck, and his beard tickles. “Hm. Much better.” Purred deeply.  
“Good,” Viren sighs, pacified as they continue to watch the snow, and later they fall asleep this way.

For the rest of the weekend, keeping King Harrow warm becomes Viren’s habit. If Harrow is sitting at the table, Viren will crawl underneath, careful as he takes his best friend’s dick out of his trousers and warms him in his mouth, content to sit there, licking every now and then.  
Harrow’s hand will wander down as he writes and stroke Viren's head, thanking him, and that’s the part Viren loves most of all. And later that day, after they have rough sex in front of the windows, Viren will offer himself as they’re laying on the rug in front of the fire. Harrow will slip into him like a glove, and there they’ll rest until they fall asleep again.

The nights are long, with most of their time spent fucking tirelessly up in the loft.   
Viren dutifully rides His Highness, begging him for release as Harrow’s hips sway below on the bed. Or Harrow will want control, slapping into Viren on his stomach. Every smack is wet and squishy, and when they fall out together, Harrow remains inside.  
The two men lose track of time, and one morning they suddenly have to go home again. The trip feels like it barely existed.  
“Who’ll keep me warm, now that this is over?” Harrow smiles with a sigh, his hand tracing up the outside of Viren’s thigh as they lay on their sides, joined.  
“I will. If you let me.” Viren says as he looks sincerely back at him.  
They kiss, and hold one another’s faces. Time is lost again. And sadly they’re forced to return.

But on their first day back, as Harrow’s bombarded with requests for letters and work, he asks for it to be left in his study. A footrest is requested too which he receives in the form of a small stool.  
Viren slips into the study about a half hour later to find Harrow writing at his desk. The king smiles at him, moves back and motions to the footrest between his knees – it’s meant to be a seat for Viren.  
The mage gets down and sits as Harrow scoots up again, returning to his work as Viren unfastens the king's pants, pulls his cock out, and returns it to where it belongs.   
“Now I’m home,” Harrow sighs as he keeps on writing. His hand eventually goes down to caress Viren’s hair, massage his scalp. “Would you like it if this became part of your duties?”  
He looks down, and Viren’s blushing, with his mouth full. Seems like a yes.


	15. Erectile Dysfunction Horror (Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there’s always been jokes about Viren getting ED. I wanted to write this for crack value but instead it kinda turned into soft penis kink with more exhibitionism. Ah well lol (719 words).

Viren’s walking through the courtyard, watching soldiers train, when he gets that feeling. A familiar tingling reminding him that a break is soon in order. Smiling to himself, he cuts back across the yard and to the pathway leading to his rooms.  
Viren usually takes about twenty minutes to himself every afternoon. He’ll come in, take off his pants, withdraw his stash of reading materials then sit in the sun, jerking off to the sounds of soldiers training outside his window.  
But today, as Viren selects his porn and sits down by the window, he unfastens his pants to find his penis soft and small. Entirely asleep and at peace between his legs.

Odd. So Viren gives the head a few loving strokes with his thumb and index finger, hopeful that it will wake.  
…But no, nothing.  
“Hm.” Viren reaches for one of his books and opens the page. Eyes over the scene in front of him – two muscular human men are servicing a wood nymph.  
A glance down at his own cock. Not so much as a twitch as Viren resists the near urge to scream. This can’t be happening. He leafs through the rest of his porn stash, unsuccessful.  
“Come on, you…”  
His penis rests there, cute and small, not to be disturbed.

There’s one more thing he could probably try. Resolute, Viren gets up, takes off his pants completely, and walks to the door. He steps out into the hall, knowing he’ll get hard the instant he does this…  
But nope. Viren’s dick hangs soft and floppy between his legs.  
“Aah!!”  
This isn’t happening! No longer in his right mind, Viren marches down the hall toward the first person he sees.  
It’s a soldier, headed in the opposite direction.  
“Hey!!” Viren shouts at them, and the soldier turns around. Their eyes go down to Viren’s lack of trousers and the mage waits for his own body’s reaction.  
Nothing.  
…Nothing?! How could his dick possibly still be asleep through this!?  
Viren curses, rushes past the guard and down the steps, out into the courtyard.  
“HEY!” Viren shouts at everyone as the sparring stops.  
The soldiers stop and turn to notice Viren and his small penis. 

The mage glares at them, his heart pounding out of his chest, adrenaline coursing his veins while his dick has nothing to show for it. He ought to be coming all over the courtyard out of embarrassment by now, but-  
“Lord Viren? Please come with us.” Two guards have appeared behind him. They’re grabbing Viren by the arms and he’s going to be arrested.  
“Stop, wait! I’m only doing this because it’s not working!” Viren struggles to explain as his little penis flaps around. “Unhand me!”  
“We can’t put him in the dungeon. Let’s take him to Harrow first,” one of the soldiers suggests.  
“What?! NO!!” Viren struggles even more. The ultimate humiliation. “Wait…no….you can’t...”

As his vision becomes a fog, and Viren’s tossing and turning in his sleep. “Stop…” He’s tangled in the bedsheets, and suddenly wakes as warm morning light comes streaming into his room. “?!”  
He throws his overs off, distressed. But there between his legs, fully erect and raging, is Viren’s dick. Ready to burst.  
“Thank goodness,” Viren sighs, relieved as he immediately takes hold of himself. He’s going to be fine he reassures as he strokes roughly, arcs with a moan and comes not a minute more than after he started. Several squirts enter into his own mouth. Viren's trembling as he swallows and more spatters onto his chest.

Viren’s body drops back onto the bed as he gulps, panting. “Hh...What a bad dream.” His dick seems to agree, throbbing as it pushes out a little more cum. But as it shrinks slowly back to its softened size, Viren realizes he has a fondness for this too. Soft penises aren’t so bad. In fact, his is pretty adorable as he plays around with it.  
“Perfect size.”  
And even if he couldn’t get hard anymore, Viren would still want to bottom.  
He could bottom today, actually. To someone or something since he has the day off.  
The idea motivates him to get out of bed. Get ready for the day, and whoever he finds will be lucky. For now, the High Mage of Katolis still has plenty of energy.


	16. Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies of tdp can’t be left out! I couldn’t decide who should peg Viren so it ultimately turned into a casual one-man harem. Not intended for sapphic erasure, as Viren is passive regarding some of their interactions. Features Sarai, Opeli, and some Janai/Amaya. Don’t read if you’re scared of boobs or lesbians. I think this turned out pretty fluffy :) (1373 words).

Laughter amongst the women as they enter the plushly furnished chamber.  
Sarai’s relating a story from battle as Amaya embellishes the details.  
“Yes, and that’s how it happened!” The Queen exclaims. “They ran away screaming.”  
“Your Highness, we shouldn’t revel in the plight of others,” Opeli encourages as the group sheds their attire.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Amaya signs, rolling her eyes. “Don’t be such a nag.”  
“I’m serious,” Opeli insists. “Bad fortune has its way of befalling those who-”  
“Ladies,” Viren acknowledges as he appears behind them and makes his way through. He seems irritated.  
“Viren? You’re late,” Sarai notes as her friends strip down.  
“I know. It’s just been busy so around here lately. I can’t keep up.”  
Janai’s breasts fall heavy out of her armor as she reaches for her strap on the wall, hanging beside the others. “Someone’s tense,” she notes as she ties her belt around her. A golden erect rubber cock sticks out at Viren.  
“Yeah,” Viren admires her, then looks around at his friends. “At least we’ve got a little time to ourselves, schedules permitting.”  
“Schedules permitting,” Sarai agrees. “Let’s de-stress,” she says as Janai leads Amaya across the room by the hand. It’s usually a battle between them over who will top first. But today it seems Janai has the advantage as Amaya lays down comfortable on the pillows. She spreads, offering herself with a smile as her girlfriend comes over her.  
They start kissing.  
Janai’s mouth moves to her neck, then starts trailing lower as Viren sheds his robe with a sigh, tense from a long afternoon.

Sarai takes off her bra then cups her boobs a little, happy to have them free of constraints as Viren watches her, interested.  
“What?” She asks as Viren comes forward, leans down, and kisses her cheek. Then he dips lower, and suckles at her nipple..  
“Alright, alright. Not yet,” she encourages, gently swatting him away as she takes her strap off the wall. Naturally, hers is red. 

Opeli’s is purple, and her breasts are smaller in comparison to the Queen’s as she helps lay Viren down.  
“Think you’ll shake off the nerves this time?” Viren teases her.  
“If you promise not to run your mouth,” Opeli blushes. Despite her harsh tone, she comes in close on her knees and gently feeds Viren her strap on cock.  
“Mmh.” Viren smiles as he takes it. His right hand then reaches up in between her thighs, and his middle finger teases Opeli’s labia lightly back and forth. Slowly.  
Her fold is starting to feel slick.  
“V-Viren,” flustered down at him.  
“You two seem better off like this,” Sarai jokes as she readies Viren, situating between his thighs and rubbing the mage’s erection against her own to get him excited. Then she toys with his hole a little, rubbing her dick back and forth as the rubber tip catches against Viren’s muscle.  
“Wow, you’re pretty.” Sarai admits beneath her breath. This kind of view never gets old.  
“Srrmph-“ Viren moans, his mouth pacified over Opeli’s cock. His right hand is now working in circular movements between Opeli’s thighs, ignoring any ambition to enter her, knowing just what she needs.

“!!!” Opeli’s legs are shaking with her cheeks glowing red. She’s trying so hard to remain in control right now, but Viren has her evenly matched.  
“Hmph?” He asks up at her, mouth full with her dick as he watches her body language.  
She breathes unevenly down at him as Sarai pushes in, and Viren stops masturbating Opeli temporarily as his body is forced to arc.  
“So tight. I thought we loosened him up last week,” Sarai grits as she starts to buck into him.  
“V-…Viren,” Opeli’s still dazed, especially as the mage pops her purple strap on out of his mouth. He lifts it up out of the way.  
Opeli looks pretty cute like this when she isn’t scolding him. So Viren tilts his head, leans over, determined to pleasure her fully.  
His real meal is right….here…  
“Viren!?” She yelps as his open lips clasp over hers. And although she’s alarmed, her hand goes down to cradle his neck and head as he slowly devours her.  
Opeli’s shaking a little, so Viren runs a reassuring hand over her thigh. Katolis’ high cleric is the newest one to their little group, and at times like this, it shows.

“It’s nice to see you loosening up,” Janai says to Opeli. The Sunfire elf’s breasts are shaking as her strap on glides smoothly in and out of Amaya’s pussy.  
Amaya tries to sign something but her hands dig into the pillows.  
“What was that?” Janai challenges her with a grin and pushes harder.  
“She’s coming,” Sarai notices as her sister’s thighs wrap around her girlfriend.

Viren, as all this is happening, is insanely hard. Opeli tastes wonderful and he can hear Janai’s grunts and Amaya struggling. He can hear Sarai fucking his ass.  
“V-Viren!”  
“It’s ok, Opeli. Let it come,” Sarai encourages as the Queen slaps harder into Viren.  
“Ah-aah!~” High pitched from Opeli as Viren holds onto her hips, determined not to let her crumble or fall as he suckles at her clit. Viren sees her through it as she writhes over him, crying, then remains connected until Opeli has completely calmed down.  
“You ok?” Viren pants as he finally parts from her.  
“Y-..you,” She’s searching for insults, seeing fireworks, and doesn’t know what to say as Viren kisses her leg.  
But then Viren’s eyes crunch closed. His body goes rigid as he moans loud.  
Sarai’s hitting his sweet spot perfectly.  
“Ready Viren?” She asks.  
“Sarai,” breathed softly. “Oh-h yes.”  
“Keep your legs open,” the Queen encourages. “That’s it. Good boy.”  
Lewd cries as Sarai smashes against him, and Viren takes hold of her waist as she comes over for better leverage.  
Cum erupts in rivulets between them, onto Viren’s chest and over the Queen’s body. Then they both fall still, gasping.  
“Had a big one, huh?” Sarai breathes, satisfied. “That was quite the workout.”  
“Mm.” Viren replies as he leans up to suckle from her breasts again.  
“You keep hoping that I’ll start lactating again, don’t you?” Sarai asks knowingly as Viren smirks up at her. He releases hold, and they kiss briefly.

“Opeli should take her turn,” Amaya signs as she and Janai have also recovered. They’re switching positions now, with Janai on her side facing them.  
“She’s right. Go ahead, Opeli,” Sarai encourages her.  
Opeli does her best to seem tough as she turns Viren over and mounts his ass. She’s done this only once before. Last week with extra help, but no one’s helping her now.  
The Queen sits back, content to rub her clit and catch her breath as she watches the show.  
“Damn it.” Opeli’s cock keeps slipping out. An extra set of hands would be helpful.  
Viren’s palms then come around to the rescue. He spreads himself for her, openly, shows her everything and she’s mesmerized for a moment.  
Viren breathes over his shoulder, waiting. “All you have to do is ask.”

They have fun the rest of that afternoon. Viren’s stress is completely forgotten. Opeli does an excellent job of railing him as she gets out her frustrations. Then the women let Viren suck on all of their straps once they’re finished, and Viren adores this. Amaya jokes it’s a good way to keep him quiet as the others laugh.  
“Same time next week?” Janai waves to the others as she leaves with an arm around Amaya. They’re both glowing and refreshed.  
“Sure. Same time,” Sarai waves, then says to Viren and Opeli,“Gotta go. Thanks you two.”  
This leaves the two of them alone.  
Viren watches as Opeli fastens on her shroud, fixes her circlet.  
“What?” She snaps him, blue eyes fierce but her face flushed. Back to her old self again.  
But Viren just leans in, watches her go even redder as he plants a chaste kiss against her cheek. “I had fun, Opeli. Thank you.” Then he smiles at her, and then he leaves.

And Opeli’s left alone. The spot Viren’s kissed her is burning on her cheek. “Damn it…..you…..Damn it,” she twists her shawl, then shouts to the empty room, “Damn it, Viren!”

<3


	17. Vocal Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sabotaged my own prompt today. Rather than match Viren up with a good human partner who could be nice and loud (stares at Soren - that will be handled later), I decided to think of who/what might be the loudest partner Viren could EVER have and get him in trouble for it. So this was the result - a very loud and inexperienced little satyr with a kicking problem. Please don’t take this one seriously. I sure didn’t (815 words).

“Oh, there, Viren. Right there, yeah~”  
“Ssh,” Viren scolds as his head comes up. “I said we could do this inside, but you _have to be quiet.”_  
“Ok, sure,” the young satyr nods, blushing. “Sure. I’m sorry.” He sits perched on the edge of Viren’s bed with big eyes. His rosy cheeks are dotted with freckles. He and Viren had met in the forest earlier that day, with the mage unable to resist.  
“Good. Just be quiet,” Viren rubs the soft pastel fur on his partner’s legs, then his head disappears again.  
Holding the satyr’s balls, Viren takes his pink nub of a cock down to the sheath. “Mmmh.” Moaned contentedly.  
“Oh- that feels good,” the satyr breathes. He really doesn’t mean to, but his hooves nervously start clicking on the stone floor.  
Viren reaches to stay them as his head keeps bobbing.  
“Oh~”  
_‘Click click-click.’_ As they keep tapping and sliding around.  
Viren pops his head up again.  
“You have to keep still,” he breathes, the satyr’s dick in his hand. “The castle has guests.”  
The Duke and Duchess of Neolandia are sleeping beneath Viren’s room tonight, to be precise.  
“I-I’m sorry. It just feels really nice.”  
“I know, and that’s good. But I want you to get on top of me,” Viren half whispers. “Mating, like we talked about. Think you can do that quietly enough?”  
“Yes,” he blushes.  
“Good. Just don’t make a lot of noise.” Viren gets up and moves onto the edge of his bed. He waits on all fours. “Stay quiet and we can do this for as long as you want.”  
“As long as I want?” The little satyr’s excited, his tail wagging as he comes up and his hands take hold of Viren’s shoulders.  
“Yes, just…”  
“Like this?”  
“Oh-…oh, that’s perfect,” Viren’s shoulders fall slack. “All the way in.”  
“Are you sure you’re ok? I’m not hurting you?”  
“I’m sure,” Viren reassures. The boy’s very sweet and polite, part of the reason Viren had wanted to bring him home. But as his partner gets started, the mage is quickly reminded that he isn’t fully human.  
The satyr’s hooves stomp reflexively on the floor as he gets a good angle. His rear end starts hammering into Viren as his mouth falls open.  
“Ah-ah-Aaah!~<3”  
“Sssh!” Viren attempts in vain to shush him.  
The satyr’s leg knocks hard into the bedframe. It rattles, causing something on the nightstand to tip over.  
“Ah-ah-Ah!”  
“Quiet!” Viren insists, trying to pull away but now he’s stuck. The satyr’s growing knot is small, but still enough to keep them joined.  
“Ah?!” The Satyr boy’s arms snake tightly around Viren’s trunk almost as if he’s scared. He humps harder. The bedframe shakes even more, and whatever toppled on the nightstand before rolls off and shatters loudly onto the floor.  
“Ah-ah! I think I’m gonna- I can’t-!!“  
“Stop-! Calm down first!”  
But then…out of nowhere, the satyr boy starts to bleat.  
“What are you doing?!? Be _quiet_!!”  
But it’s no use as the boy keeps on bleating loudly just like a little goat with his ears folded back, eyes closed as he becomes overwhelmed. It’s his first orgasm inside of a human. His hooves stamp wildly as Viren steadies him, tries to get him subdued, but this takes forever. And even after it’s over, the inexperienced satyr panics.

“I’m stuck Viren! I can’t pull it out!”  
“Just calm down, that’s normal.”  
“But I’m all swollen! Is it some kind of allergic reaction?! Am I allergic to humans?!”  
“NO, IT’S YOUR KNOT!! WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET!? I’VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES!!!”

In the end, Viren returns his satyr friend to the edge of the forest on that same night, promising that next time they meet, they’ll have fun outdoors instead.  
“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to be so loud.”  
It’s impossible for Viren to stay angry for very long. So he ruffles the boy's hair, suggests a time and place for their next meeting as the satyr’s eyes light up.  
Then Viren trudges his way home. By the time he’s returned to the castle, the sun’s rising. 

The mage has bags under his eyes at the morning banquet.  
“I hope you two had a pleasant stay in Katolis,” King Harrow wishes the Duke and Duchess of Neolandia well as the couple sits at the table. They’re slightly disheveled, bloodshot, and have bags under their eyes as well.  
“Very well, thank you.” The Duchess murmurs, doing her best to remain polite.  
“Although, may I ask,” The Duke intervenes, “what is your kingdom’s ritualistic purpose of storing livestock in the towers?”  
“Livestock?” Harrow has taken offense. “We don’t keep livestock in our towers…do we Viren?” Suspicious.  
The mage looks up, exhausted with his mouth full of food.  
The King glares at him, demanding an answer. “Do we?”  
“……..No," Chewing. "Not…routinely.”  
_“Routinely??”_  
“….”  
“Viren!! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

(yikes)


	18. Sex Festival / Hyper-Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren’s city partakes in its annual fall harvest (sex) festival. Kind of a follow-up to Day 11 - Kabeshiri kink as it takes place in the same normalized AU. Warning for people engaging in exhibitionism/sex and implications Viren is a monsterfucker. Harrow cameo at the end (936 words).

_‘Can’t wait for the big festival this weekend! I’ve been holding it in all week! #bigO #goals’_  
_’Haven’t nutted in almost eight days. Is it Saturday yet? #CityHarvestFest'_

Viren scrolls lazily through social media posts while on his work break. He’s like everybody else right now. Pent up, horny, and uncomfortable as hell, but saving it all for Saturday night.  
City Harvest Fest is something that’s been around for hundreds of years; modernized though the ages, and every year it seems there’s something new. Viren for one hasn’t come in almost three weeks. A seasonal record of his and partially due to what happened to him last year. He’d ran out of energy well before it was time to go home. Not this year though. Viren has promised himself he’ll have all the stamina he needs. 

All he has to do for the next 24 hours is keep his dick in his pants and not masturbate at his cubicle, unlike his co-worker over there. He’s on his break too, watching porn at his workstation with earpods in. Viren just shakes his head. No willpower at all.

On Saturday night, his train ride to the Cedar District is extremely crowded, and Viren’s relieved that he didn’t drive. Once he gets there, he queues up to get in and starts with the midway. Hopefully there are a few new games this year…

Sure enough, there are. At the first stand Viren sees, guests are lined up side-by-side with their dicks inserted inside colorful moving tubes. It appears to be a stamina contest of some sort as digital panels on the wall in front of the participants change, revealing different scenes. It’s never the same image twice, and crowds surround the booth to watch the contestants. Some of them moan. It’s been ages, and everyone’s mutually dying for release.  
Viren observes the scene for a moment, impressed before moving on to the next midway tent. A cluster of contestants here are playing ring toss onto a huge table of dildos. They’re arranged in a variety and rainbow of different colors, heights. Different species. Quite the money saver, but there’s a long line to play. Viren ought to come back and try to win something on his way out.

A short distance further at the next tent are a series of plastic bathing pools filled with tentacled creatures. The queue to bathe with them is even longer than the ring toss; it snakes outside the festival and back around the block. Two girls in bikinis yelp and laugh as the tentacle handler helps them sit down.  
Viren’s erection strains. He’s almost content to just stand there and watch when someone to his right interrupts.  
“Excuse, me sir? Care to play Aim and Shoot?”  
Viren turns his head to see a vendor who’s taken notice of the bulge in his pants.  
“Hit a prize, win the prize.” He motions to his game stall.  
Underneath several rows of plastic protective cases are an array of different niche adult prizes. There’s a few porn titles, some personal masturbators. On the end is a CREATURE LOVE magazine import. One that Viren has never seen. So he pays the vendor then starts to unbutton his pants.  
“Thanks, sir. How long has it been?” The worker asks as he counts his money, then sets out a box of tissue.  
“Three weeks,” Viren confesses.  
“Ah, that’s commendable. Congratulations for holding out.”  
“Thank you, I think.” Viren’s painfully hard as he gets himself out, yet the cool night air feels refreshing on his skin. As he slowly starts to masturbate, everything aches. It feels like it’s been years.  
People pass by, some with cute penis balloons. Others take an interest in what he’s doing.

Happy shouts from the tentacle pools nearby, and this helps Viren along. As he’s about halfway through, another gentleman comes up and pays the vendor. He’s eyeing the same magazine Viren wants.  
“Mn.” But Viren of course will not be outmatched. “Ah-“ As he gets close, takes aim for what he wants.  
Then suddenly it happens. A sharp pang of release as his head falls back. Viren doesn’t even look as he hears the vendor announce they have a winner.  
“Here you are, sir. Enjoy the festival.”  
Viren’s given the magazine in a reusable bag with a smiling penis printed on it. Once he cleans himself up, he continues through the crowds, admiring some local businesses’ booths who have also shown up. Milky’s Bar is definitely the most popular. Viren could get in line for a drink, but he’d be waiting the rest of the night.

So instead he makes his way to the harvest area, a closed off intersection where attendees are engaging in sex at designated stations. Viren walks the rows, searching for an open spot.  
There on the end. He claims it and sits on the small wooden riser. Viren hasn’t come here with a partner or a group, but that won’t be a problem. All he needs to do is wait. So he takes his clothes off amongst the moans and cries, and pulls the empty stool out from under his riser so someone can sit.  
Closing his eyes, he lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes.  
Everyone sounds like they’re having fun.

Just then, a voice has him opening his eyes again.  
“Hi. Excuse me?” He’s a tall man, black with a fine beard and long locs. Startlingly handsome as he stands there with a bag just like Viren’s. “Is this seat taken?”  
Blushing, Viren slowly shakes his head no.  
Already, something about this guy might be different.


	19. Beach & Bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren’s the hottest DILF on the beach. Some mild objectification and attention seeking here that Viren specifically signed up for, so I guess he got what he wanted. Feel free to imagine Viren as thicc as you want! Warning for tentacles (722 words)

Viren’s flip-flops kick up sand over the beach as crowds cluster along the waterfront. It’s a perfect day to relax, he thinks as he gazes at the surf from behind his sunglasses. Viren’s come here alone, needing a break from the castle’s surroundings and his responsibilities.   
Aside from that though, Viren’s also been pretty eager to show off his latest purchases – a floppy new sun hat and a bikini, both of which have been serving him well.

“Daaammnn.” One half of a young couple turns their head to watch Viren as he passes by.  
His bikini is high cut, drawing attention to his thighs and hips. His tits look plump in the sun, pushed up and nearly spilling out of his top (almost, but not quite). Viren’s bikini bottoms are tied together by dangling strings on each side, beaded on the ends.   
“…Wow.” As somebody else lowers their shades.  
Viren’s ass is like a perfect peach, bouncing and jiggling in time as his sandals flip-flop through the sand.   
Here seems like a perfect spot.   
He sets down his beach bag, gets out his towel and dazzles everyone behind him with a perfect view. Then he lays down, releases a deep sigh, and relaxes as the breeze rolls in.

Other beachgoers steal glimpses as they walk past, fixated on the small pouch between Viren’s legs covered by thin material. Then there’s the teasing trail of hair from the man’s navel down to his bikini line; the hair on his upper thighs. Everything can be seen, and yet nothing at the same time.   
It’s a terrible tease. 

Viren suns himself until he gets too warm, then decides to go cool off with a swim.  
Everyone’s looking, even as he wades into the sea up to his waist. Viren dips himself under, comes back up gasping and wet as he smooths back his hair. His nipples are firm and prominent from the cold shock. He’s enjoying himself until someone loudly shouts out: “Squid!”  
People start hurrying out of the water, as Katolis’ squids tend to grow big this time of year.  
Viren’s beginning to head to the shore with the others when he feels something squirm. It’s wet about his waist, so he goes to feel for it.

“AH! SQUID!” Somebody cries as they point at Viren. Sure enough, a big-eyed pink squid has its limbs wrapped tightly around the mage’s body.  
People watch as he tries to get it off, but the creature’s persistent. Its noodly arms slip under Viren’s bikini strings, under what little he has on as one limb coils around his soft cock.  
Viren’s dick throbs.   
“Stop it,” he blushes, pretending to struggle a little as two young men nearby are all too eager to help.   
They attempt to remove the stubborn squid from Viren but it won’t pull free.

“I think he may be after something,” one of the young men suggests, blushing as he watches where most of the tentacles are headed.  
“It’s alright,” Viren breathes. “It’s not hurting me too much.”  
“Are you sure? They usually let go after they’re finished,” the other young man suggests.  
“Finished?” Viren pretends not to know what they’re talking about. Then “Oh!” As his bikini is being invaded from the rear.  
“Are you sure you’re alright, sir?”  
“Yes…maybe waiting it out would be the best way,” Viren says as he’s helped onto the sand. “Can you just make sure…he does what he needs to do?”  
“Of course!”  
“We’d be happy to help!”  
“Thank you,” Viren replies, grateful as one of the men asks if he wants his bikini bottoms removed.  
“It’ll be ok,” Viren says as he’s assisted down onto all fours. “Thank you. He’s already almost…nh…”   
The squid is still hooked tight around his middle, unwilling to budge.

Other beachgoers look on, stunned as what’s about to happen plays out right in front of them.  
“Ah-gh,” Viren’s shoulders fall forward, his forearms shake as the tide drifts in. He’s a vision of beauty there on the wet sand, submitting himself. Gasping with his tits readying to fall out. The pink of his areola are visible.  
Viren’s tended to, and with help, the tentacles are guided carefully inside.  
Maybe this wasn’t the afternoon he’d planned, but at least he’s getting attention. And everything is going to work out…in the end.  
“!!”


	20. Lingerie Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short spin on lingerie kink as this time Viren’s picking out bridalwear. Warning for implied future mpreg as he browses some spicy maternity wear too. This was left neutral, so Viren can be getting married to whoever the reader chooses (420 words).

“I like it,” Viren says as he turns in the mirror. He’s barefoot and surrounded by all white; fake flowers and plush upholstery decorate the bridal boutique. He’s wearing a short silk nighty with detailed lace straps. Nothing on underneath.  
“But do you like it enough to buy it?” The consultant asks him.  
“Maybe. But I’m not sure it has the ‘wow’ factor I’m looking for.”  
“Something more sexy, maybe?”  
“Yes. Much more sexy, if you have it.”  
So Viren’s shown several other options including some thongs with hand-stitched pearls, a couple of sheer negligees. Then there’s a traditional silk bridal set that comes with a veil. Viren mixes and matches until he ends up with what he wants: a sweetheart lace bra, panties designed to support only his balls, and a tiny garter, custom made to fit snugly around his soft dick.

“You look amazing!” The consultant is floored.  
“I think so too. I’ll take it.”  
“Good. Would you like to see our maternity options?”  
“Maternity…?” Viren’s strangely starting to blush as the sales consultant laughs.  
“Sure, you’ll definitely be getting pregnant wearing that. Don’t tell me babies make you nervous?”  
“Possibly…”  
“Childbirth is a wonderful thing, Viren. Pleasurable even, for men your age. I’ll show you what we have in stock.”  
“Alright.”  
He’s shown several babydoll options on hangers. Made for big bellies, easy access and little left to the imagination.  
Honestly, now that he thinks about it, Viren could picture himself in maternity lingerie. Glowing as his belly swells full with child. He could see himself being fucked with the hem of his babydoll pushed above his thighs. Extra care being taken to protect the baby growing inside of him.

The maternity options are indeed pretty, so Viren picks out a lavender one. After that, he thinks he’s finished, until he’s shown the breastfeeding bras and his budget goes flying out the window.  
“I’ll take five,” he says without thinking. They’re going to see plenty of use.  
“Sold. All you have to do now is make some children, right?” The consultant teases as Viren pulls on a silk white robe.  
“…Right.”  
“Don’t be nervous. You’ll be glad you became a Dad.”  
“I’m already a Dad,” Viren corrects them, “I’m actually much more nervous about how much this is going to cost.”  
“With this purchase you’ll qualify for our gold tier.”  
“Great. What’s that include?”  
“Free dry cleaning for life.”  
Viren sighs as he moves to retrieve his wallet. It probably would have been much cheaper to elope.


	21. Tiddies / Flashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren’s at an outdoor celebration with plenty of drinking, beads, and a lot of phones recording everything. Warnings for people being a bit tipsy, flashing, consentual groping, etc. Basically it’s a party in the street. Viren gets a lot of attention for his tiddies (766 words).

He’s been enjoying himself, walking around with a mixed drink, watching fondly as others up on balconies and in windowsills occasionally lift their shirts, exposing themselves as the crowds cheer and throw beads. Viren’s come here to watch, mostly. Observe those with fewer inhibitions than himself as a  
a lady in front of him pulls up her top. Hands of strangers come in to feel and grope her, and she’s encouraging them, smiling for pictures.  
A twinge of jealousy passes through Viren, as sometimes he wishes he were _that_ well endowed. If he tried to flash anybody here, where only mostly pretty women are doing it, he’d probably get laughed at…

So instead, he visits an outdoor bar, has another pink drink and watches the scenery for awhile. He pays the bartender, is about to leave and keep walking around when someone taps him on the shoulder.  
It’s a man about his age with his arm slung around another gentleman.  
“Hi,” the one who tapped him smiles.  
“Hello,” Viren nods at them, then motions he’s about to leave.   
“I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to bother you. This is my husband, and we were just admiring you from over there.”  
“Oh? Thank you,” Viren says, not entirely opposed to the attention.  
“We were wondering, respectfully, if we could see those? Please?” The other husband asks. He’s got a meade bottle in hand as he points directly at Viren’s chest. “You’ve got amazing tiddies.”  
Viren’s wearing a loose button-down shirt. “How can you even tell?” He asks.  
“We can tell,” replied in unison.  
Alright, so these two are a little bit drunk. But that’s what’s giving them courage, and Viren has the excuse to flash them if he wants to. After all, he’s been asked to do it. It’s not like he’s forcing anyone to look…  
Viren starts with his top button.  
“Yes!”  
“Calm down, you’re gonna make him change his mind.”  
Once enough of his buttons are undone, Viren parts the material of his shirt and briefly shows them his tits. His nipples are firm and poking out, his cleavage prominent.  
“Oh, wow!”  
“Those are amazing.”  
Viren tries not to smile, but it’s kind of difficult.  
“Can we touch them?”  
“Please?”   
Viren looks around. There’s a lot going on, especially outside, and no one’s paying attention to them. So he opens his shirt again, offering himself to be groped. And both men step in to cup and fondle him. They roll his nipples.  
“These have to be the best tits I’ve ever seen in my life. Would you mind if we took a picture with you?”

Things lead to a crooked selfie with Viren sandwiched in between them, his tits in view. Then the three of them return to the street with Viren’s shirt buttons still undone. He’s showing off enough cleavage now to catch anyone’s eye.

“Can I please see your tits?” Someone politely asks Viren a little ways down the block.   
Viren gives them a look but obliges. Shows his chest and doesn’t protest when other strangers try to touch him.  
“Oh wow, so pretty!” A girl remarks.  
“He’s gorgeous.”  
As a small army of phones come out to record him. They take pictures as people jiggle his tits and push them together. A stranger kisses his nipple.  
“Alright, alright,” Viren says as he covers himself up again.  
Truth be told though, adrenaline is coursing through him right now. This feeling is amazing, but he needs to take a breather.   
Someone thanks Viren for the show by gifting a string of beads around his neck. Then someone else does the same.  
“Thank you! You’re so beautiful!”

By later that night, Viren’s stopped accepting beads since he has so many.   
“Can you lift your top, please?” Someone asks, and Viren ‘reluctantly’ exposes himself to flashing phones and the wandering touch of different strangers. Later, he grants permission for a couple of people to actually suckle him. It feels nice as they do it on the sidewalk, but even nicer in that others are watching. They’re at the end of the street and traffic is passing by too. 

Before Viren goes home, he’s invited up onto a stranger’s rooftop apartment. Someone motions him over to the balcony.  
“Viren! Come show off your tiddies!” They call as he joins a few women on the balcony’s edge and lifts his shirt.  
Whistles from below. Beads go flying. And Viren realizes this might be the start of a new tradition. His tits have never been shown quite this much love before. He should plan to come back again next year.


	22. Voyeurism / Binoculars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn’t be kinktober without some centaur dick. Warning: please do not proceed if you’re offended/think you MIGHT be remotely offended by centaurs having sex. Viren sucks/worships some giant fantasy equipment here so…please leave now if you don’t want to read it. Still not leaving? Lol alright then cheers I guess. Don’t say you weren’t heavily warned! (1311 words).

His knees ache. Branches have been poking into his side for an hour, but it doesn’t matter. The view is spectacular as Viren’s mouth hangs open. He’s practically drooling with a pair of binoculars pressed to his face.  
There’s a couple of males down there, talking. Their tails are swishing. Approaching them is out of the question as last time Viren tried, he was turned down flat. But at least he can watch them from up here, unseen. And he can look for as long as he wants.  
“Gorgeous,” Viren murmurs. A cream centaur’s conversing with his friend as his balls hang heavy and brown. His companion is black with a sleek shiny coat.  
Viren moves his binoculars to inspect the other's undercarriage.  
Huge. Both of them are huge.  
Viren’s so enamored with what he sees that he fails to hear someone approaching.  
A stick cracks under a hoof and leaves rustle as someone says, “Excuse me?”  
Startled, the mage whirls around. He’s been caught red handed.

It’s a dapple male centaur who’s glaring down at him. His arms are crossed, and he isn’t pleased. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m just…nature watching.”  
“Watching? Are you a poacher? Where is your weapon?” Harsh. Guarded as Viren stammers that he doesn’t have one. The centaur asks him to get up as proof, and Viren does. He’s indeed unarmed, but there’s definitely something noticeable protruding from his trousers.

“You.…uh….oh,” the centaur realizes awkwardly. He’s only ever heard of humans like this one. “You were watching us…..in that way?”  
“…”  
“Why didn’t you…just come and say hello? If you’re not a poacher?”  
“The last herd I tried wasn’t quite so friendly,” Viren says.  
“Hm.” The centaur can’t stop staring at Viren’s pants. Curious, he says, “Come with me. I’ll introduce you.”

Viren’s escorted down to the meadow, where the other two centaurs startle a little at seeing him, but the dapple one raises a hand. He speaks in an old language, then says something that makes both of them smile. They look at Viren, then take turns speaking. Their voices are warm.  
“They say you are interesting,” the dapple centaur translates. “If you’d like to get a closer look, please go ahead.”  
So Viren slowly walks up to them. Politely says hello and their smiles are practically blinding as they smile back too. The cream centaur circles around him, intrigued, and the word ‘human’ is tossed back and forth amongst them several times.  
The black centaur then says something in broken Neutral to Viren, although the only word he recognizes is ‘handsome.’  
“You’re very handsome too. All of you.” Viren compliments as his eyes are pulled down below. The black centaur is aroused and dropping; his dick is slinking slowly out of its sheath to hang between his legs.  
This causes Viren’s erection to return, and the group starts talking as they notice of it.  
“They would like to have a look at you. We’ve never seen…” the dapple centaur motions. 

This is fine with Viren. He takes his clothes off slowly, no rush, so they can look. The centaurs gather around him so they can touch, fascinated. Apparently they seem to find his small size cute.  
“Would it be alright if I…” Viren asks permission as he looks underneath.  
The dapple centaur translates for his friends and their mouths fall open in pleasant surprise. It’s a definite yes, so Viren gets down onto the grass and crawls under the black centaur first. 

The massive cock that’s down there waiting for him spasms as Viren takes gentle hold of it.  
“Hi,” he softly greets it, and then, “Mnh.” Viren tilts his head. Kisses it as he inserts part of the flare into his mouth. It convulses hard in his hands. Strains and twitches as Viren goes by feel. Massages the looser skin closer to the sheath as he eases back and adores it on his knees, covering it in kisses. Then he nuzzles into the centaur’s balls, groaning to himself. His mouth wants to be everywhere at once, but it’s frustrating. Chaotic as the cream centaur lines up beside his friend, asking without words to be pleasured too. His dick has fully unsheathed and it’s swinging forward and back.  
Viren sees it, crawls to situate himself equally between the two of them so he can be of service. 

Moving them as close as he can, he takes hold of one cock in each hand. Viren strokes and alternates as he slowly, passionately, kisses and sucks. “Mmn.” Eyes closed, he’s in no hurry. He could do this all day.  
Viren can hear his companions moaning up above, and the things he imagines they're saying need no translation.  
He helps the centaurs play with one another, gently rubbing their flares together. It’s something they might never have been able to do on their own, and are feeling this for the first time.  
Viren kisses them as he helps them play, his eyes closed. “Mh.” Utterly enthralled. 

A warning squirt from the black flare as it ejects a little fluid atop his friend. Then there’s a healthy gush of it; the centaur starts coming all over the cream one’s cock as Viren watches, amazed as the mess gets on him too. On his chest and legs. The black flare keeps coming as Viren kisses the side of it adoringly. Once the spurts slow to a trickle, Viren starts to suck fiercely on the other one, opening his throat as much as he can. But eventually he gags, pulling back once he can’t swallow any more of what’s coming – there’s too much. The mess is vulgar, splattery, loud as it squelches comes bursting out, coating over his face. Sticky as Viren releases both cocks to get himself off in the mess.

Once he’s finished, this leaves the dapple centaur to be pleasured. But he has no interest in being sucked. Rather, he wants to mate with Viren and asks him the same as the human shakily gets up.  
The cream centaur suggests Viren climb onto his back for this, so he’s helped to sit, then lays forward to present himself, his ass out.  
Viren’s heart is thundering in his chest. His grip is clammy. He wants this so much that the anticipation’s killing him.  
Then there comes a rough mount. Viren’s squished firmly between the two bodies as a thick pink and brown spotted cock rubs over Viren’s ass. It slides upward, missing its target and against the small of Viren's back. Then there’s a second attempt, this time a little lower.  
Viren holds on with his right arm, tries to help out by spreading himself open with his left, and this helps. The flare catches nicely on his hole before it shoves itself right in, stuffing deep against Viren’s contractions.  
“Ahgt!” Viren shouts, praying he won’t fall off as the dapple centaur humps against the cream one’s body, into the human. But just as Viren fears he might lose balance, a set of hands arrive to steady him. The black centaur has appeared at his side. He holds Viren securely as he leans in for a gentle kiss.  
“Mmh.” Viren melts at the sensation. As everything falls perfectly into place. His bad luck streak with centaurs is officially over, especially as a healthy splash erupts inside him.  
The dapple centaur moans as he unloads, his long tail swishing. Then he gingerly pulls out, his cock soaked in his own cum; a narrow river of semen flows from the contracting hole between Viren's cheeks. It's sore and pink as if from a spanking. Dripping. And Viren’s pretty sure that he might faint.

The black centaur kisses Viren again, making sure that he’s alive before moving around back for his turn. Viren’s worried he might be mounted immediately again, but no. The cream centaur that Viren’s laying on is going to have his turn.  
As Viren hears them sloppily connect behind him, he wonders what he might have done to get so lucky this time. Maybe centaurs prefer a guy who hides in the bushes.


	23. Creepy, Crawly, and Kawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugs seemed like a good creepy thing to write about given it’s October. But I’m kind of one of those people who’s scared of insects?? I thought about writing some spider horror with eggs, but it seemed predictable, so instead I opted for something cuter and even more unrealistic. Here’s Viren nesting up with a giant kawaii dangomushi/pillbug that’s been living inside of his bedroom wall. 
> 
> Warning for oviposition, carrying eggs, fertilization, all that stuff. It swerves anything too gross though, so if you’re ok with oviposition you should be fine (1421 words).

_‘Rustle-rustle.’_

Faint chitters and the scuffling of rocks emit from somewhere unseen inside of Viren’s room.  
He’s lying there awake, staring at the ceiling as he swears he’s not going crazy. This is the third night in a row he’s heard sounds like these.  
_“ What if it’s rats?”_ Viren considers as he sinks into his sheets. Then his eyes go firm. Being frightened of anything, especially rats is ridiculous, given his power. So he gets out of bed, pulls on his black house robe and carefully follows the noises. He’ll take care of this himself.  
The noise seems to be coming from behind his back wall. So Viren raises his hand. His eyes go dark and he recites an incantation backwards.  
The stone bricks in front of him starts to crack, and then-

‘CRASH!’

Viren coughs as the dust settles. Maybe he overdid that a little.  
But there before him, tickering inside of a small enclave in the wall is a giant and terrified looking blue pillbug. It seems to be in shock - its big eyes are wide, its whiskers shivering as Viren towers near the destroyed wall.  
“What the…?” The mage looks down at it confused.  
Alarmed, the pillbug rolls itself up protectively into a puffy looking ball. It clicks in fear as Viren steps into the space.  
“Hey. I’m not going to kill you, just…come out of there.”  
But the pillbug won’t listen as it coils tighter, shaking in fear as a twinge of guilt passes through Viren. So he crouches down and carefully sets his palm against the insect’s body.

…It’s incredibly soft. Kind of like a pillow, and its stubby little legs are tucked in tight.  
“How did you get in here?”  
It takes a moment or two of coaxing, but the bug slowly opens its eyes. Then it carefully uncoils itself and flops over, looking up at Viren silently.  
“I’m not sure why you’re so big. But come out of the wall, alright?”  
The insect seems taken with Viren’s voice. Its antennas slowly stick up as Viren rubs its outer shell. “Come on, this way.”  
The insect follows Viren out into his bedroom, its little legs pattering along until it reaches the rug and starts to curiously nibble at it.  
Viren tells it to stop, offers it one of his houseplants instead, but no. Only the rug will do.  
Viren kneels down, watching it eat. “I guess we’d better get you outside.”

But the pillbug has other plans. Once full, it skitters over to Viren’s bed, up the frame and onto the mattress. Then it circles several times before settling down.  
“Oh, no you don’t. That’s my bed!”

But by morning Viren’s asleep with his giant new friend snuggling his chest. He’s groggily awoken as antennae tickle his face.  
“…Hey.”  
It’s purring like a sleeping cat on top of him, so Viren sighs, exasperated as he pets it a little. He has to get on with his day though, so he carefully navigates himself out from under it. He sets out some water, makes sure there’s enough rugs to eat and leaves for the morning.

By the time he returns, the pillbug’s hard at work fashioning items into a circular nest-like area in a corner of the bedroom.  
“Hey there. What are you doing?”  
The pillbug stops at the sound of Viren’s voice and hurries over. It chirps, then hops up against his leg, tall enough to reach his middle thigh.  
“Hi,” Viren pets its whiskers, then its forehead. “You can’t move in here, you know. Bugs are supposed to live outside.”  
Then suddenly Viren feels something wet dripping against his leg. Is the insect going to the bathroom on him? “Ah!” He shouts as he moves away. But no. Against his trousers is a secreted and thick-looking clearish gel. Mixed within it are bright purple beads.

…They’re unfertilized eggs. Unmistakable as Viren sees the puddle forming helplessly under his friend. He doesn’t scold the insect though, doesn’t say anything at all as he swallows and awkwardly goes about cleaning up the mess.  
For the next two days, Viren tries encouraging his friend to leave. He carries the bug downstairs at night to the courtyard. Sets it into the grass and shoos it away so it can be free, but nope. All the pillbug wants is to follow him around. Try to climb his leg. Lay eggs in him and in the end Viren becomes embarrassed and hauls him back upstairs. 

It whines a lot though during the day. Viren often returns to find it depositing cum into own its nest as if hopeful to start a family. It wants eggs, but there’s no one there to fertilize them, which seems to cause the pillbug great distress. So it continues offering itself to Viren hopefully, chittering as late one afternoon Viren sits with it on the floor, rubbing its cheek.  
“You’re still in heat, huh?”  
A purring sound.  
“That’s rough. But what’s worse lately are your messes, you know. There must be other bugs like you in Xadia,” Viren suggests as the creature nuzzles between his legs. “You should try to find them.”  
The pillbug isn’t interested, though. The partner he wants is right here.  
“Hm? Testing my willpower, are you?” He can feel the insect’s mouth nibbling against his trousers.  
“You’re very cute, but I shouldn’t. What’ll we do with all those babies running around?”  
Determined to impress the human, the pillbug backs up then skitters into the middle of the room. Curling onto its back, its penis pokes up from its shell, slick and curving inward with a softly spiked head.  
He’s offering Viren a ride.

And Viren can only stare at it, battling with what little conscience he has left. And before he knows it his clothes are scattered in a pile. He’s crawling over and straddling his large pillowy friend. “You want eggs?” Viren breathes softly. The creature clicks as Viren gently positions himself. “You’re too damn cute. Ok, let’s make some eggs. You’re very persistent- Nmph.” As he directs the flexible head inside with a wet pop and Viren’s plump ass slowly slides down, entrapping its penis inside.  
Once he’s fully seated, Viren keeps things slow, careful not to hurt the pillbug, and it feels surprisingly good. “Oh yes...” Viren sighs, allowing his hips to rock softly. “You gonna fill me up?” He asks, teasing the creature beneath him as its stubby legs wiggle. “Oh no, I’m not going to go easy on you. You wanted this, remember? Mm, you feel so good.”  
Fluid starts oozing into him. He’s being impregnated, and fuck if it doesn’t feel amazing.  
“That’s it? More.” Viren challenges as he keeps riding. “You wanna fuck me, then fuck me.” Softly as Viren takes on more and more eggs, unable to contain himself. Their afternoon and night is spent this way.  
And then it becomes routine. Viren’s stomach starts feeling heavier by the day, until one afternoon he feels a stirring in his stomach while having a meeting with Corvus and Opeli. The mage rushes to excuse himself, hurries up to his room, takes his pants off. He seats himself near the nest and spreads his legs.  
The eggs are coming. And the pillbug’s right there, waiting to see it all happen.

“Ah-,” A wave of pleasure hits Viren hard as the first one passes through his canal, slick as it’s deposited into the nest. Then another, “Oh..fuck..” Viren curses as he watches it come out. Why does it feel so good? He hadn’t expected this. “Ah-“ A third and fourth. By the time Viren gets close to delivering the tenth egg he’s nearly coming on himself from the sheer euphoria of it. Once he’s finished delivering, Viren’s orgasmed twice, and there are over thirty eggs in the nest. Coated in protective fluid along with streaks of Viren’s cum, as the pillbug chitters happily.  
“There’s your eggs,” Viren pants, exhausted from the delivery. “Happy?”  
The insect starts cleaning Viren before trying to climb on top of him. If the human’s empty, it’s time to make more.  
“We’re not going to wait?” Viren asks, perplexed. “What about the-“ But it’s already sliding in. The two of them fuck beside their eggs, Viren resigned to carry more once again.  
Maybe once they’ve hatched, he can release them all into Xadia. It’s not the kind of family he can keep around forever. But until that time does come, Viren will serve his friend. And be his host. Gladly.


	24. Mad Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein, but for dicks! Viren turns to mad science and a bit of dark magic to help out with his uh…carpal tunnel issues. No real warnings are needed here, but if it sounds confusing, you’ll see what I mean lol (992 words).

“…Wow,” Viren gasps, staring at the ceiling. “Fuck.” As air pushes from his lungs. After almost an hour of edging, the payoff has been worth it. “Shit.” As spasms and aftershocks pulse through him. Nights like these are always so wonderful whenever he spoils himself.   
The only downside though is always the next day when…

“Ouch!” Viren’s wrist is killing him. Apparently it’s what he gets for several hours of stroking, a few more of fingering himself which has left his right hand sore and stiff. Viren sits at his desk, rubbing where it hurts and thinking as he flexes his fingers.  
 _“I guess no more all-night marathons.”_  
A sad realization. Unless…  
His eyes slide down to his books. Maybe he could cultivate an object to perform the work for him? If so, Viren could apply dark magic and link his intentions to the toy. It’d still be like fucking himself, without having to lift a finger.  
“…” Motivated, he rises from his work. He’s going to need more supplies.

“Are you serious?”   
Glass beakers and tomes are strewn about his dungeon lab. None of the toys he already owns are going to work. The item used must contain an essence of himself, so that leaves Viren with only one option – he’s going to make a model of his dick.   
It takes several hours, mixing a cast, then sticking his penis into the mixture while he’s hard. Then waiting. Pouring happens closer to dawn, and Viren adds a bit of his “essence” into the mix so he can activate the spell. 

Once it’s finally ready, Viren pulls apart the plaster mold, and within is perfect copy of his penis. Erect, with his little vein and everything. And his balls.   
Viren picks it up as it wobbles a little. Resisting the urge to immediately lick it (though he’ll be pacifying himself for hours later), the mage cleans it and washes it off first, then sets it on the table upright.   
The incantation is performed, but nothing at first nothing happens. Viren waits. 

And then…a small twitch.  
Viren gasps as the cock jiggles on the table.  
…It’s alive?  
The penis bobbles, then jumps a little as if growing hard.  
It’s alive!!

Later on that night Viren’s sweaty; his back is arcing off the bed as he curses. His eyes are pitch black and rolling as his little replica does all of the work, patting roughly between his open thighs.   
“Oh right there…right there,” Viren sighs his commands, climbing to peak as his own penis invades him. The size and thickness are mind numbingly _perfect_. As if he were made to take his own cock.  
“Augh!” Viren’s mentally slipping now. Harder. Just a little further back. He’s not gonna hold out for much longer---  
“!!!” Fuck, the perfect spot.   
Viren sees stars, transcends as the sensation skyrockets him out of his body. “Gh!!” Gritting his teeth. He’s supposed to stay quiet, yet one of the best orgasms he’s ever had in his life is tearing him apart right now. He has to scream or he swears that he’ll die, so Viren does despite who hears him. He praises and begs for his own cock. The rest is an amazing night. 

And the next day, he’s in a fabulous mood. Viren’s wrist no longer hurts, and he’s been fucked so good he feels like he’s floating. But as he’s working in his office that afternoon, thinking dirty thoughts about last night, something strange happens. Viren gets up to fetch a book, and upon his return finds his toy sitting on the table.   
It’s twitching and waiting for him.  
“What? How-?”  
How did his dildo move from the drawer upstairs in his bedroom down into his office? Perhaps his dirty thoughts summoned it here? The same thing happens a few more times that week, although thankfully whenever he’s alone. It materializes on a shelf in the library, or is found waiting at the edge of the stairwell, ready for use. 

One afternoon, as Harrow’s sitting in the throne room entertaining guests, Viren finds himself oogling at the King, per usual. Harrow’s leaning forward, listening. Smiling. Then he laughs, and his beauty in that moment sends Viren’s blood rushing quickly south.   
He completely forgets…  
That is, until someone near the doorway screams.  
“What’s happening?” The King stands, his eyes widening.   
But Viren already knows what it is.  
 _“Shit, go back! Go back!”_ He tries mentally shouting at it.  
People clear away, their skirts lifting, shrieking as Viren’s enchanted dildo inches across the floor like a fat rubber snake.  
There’s no escaping it. Not his own thoughts anymore, nor the curse of the perfect penis coming to claim him. The scene frightens as much as it arouses Viren which only intensifies the mental link. His toy finds him, plopping onto the top of his shoe. Then it slowly inches up his leg. Viren’s too stunned to move as everyone watches, and the toy nuzzles against the mage’s crotch -- in the exact way he’d want to feel it. 

Viren’s trying but he can’t restrain himself. His eyes are going dark, the marks and scars revealed on his face to all. He’s helplessly drinking in everything as the eager dildo wriggles its head between the flaps of his fly, popping the small buttons free. Viren moans as he sees this. His own cock aches as they rub together like long lost lovers. But that’s the last of what he remembers. 

He comes to in a dungeon cell, having surely been taken away and deserving of what he’s done. Viren’s trapped here. All no thanks to that…  
Wait a minute. He has an idea. Viren thinks it. And not even ten minutes later, his little cock toy has magically appeared there at the cell door. A brass key is wedged snugly between its balls and shaft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viren flees with his franken-dick to the country and gets fucked happily ever after :)


	25. Coercion / Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwback Office!AU with menswear fetish featuring Runaan/Viren with implied future Aaravos/Runaan/Viren. Big thanks to leaf and everyone who contributed to this AU back when it was popular. I rabidly consumed as much of it as I could.
> 
> Here’s Viren trying to persuade his bitchy co-worker to give him a chance, or to use him. No non-con or dub-con warnings here, just a dash of angst and some floof (1414 words).

The lights are low.

Runaan’s dining room table is cluttered with used dishes as soft music plays. The windows of his expansive apartment boast glittering views of the city.  
The two of them have moved to the living room area, where reports and charts litter the elf’s coffee table. Runaan speaks in a language purely of numbers and incentives, but Viren’s just sitting there. No jacket on, the cuffs of his sleeves rolled up around his forearms, watching.  
“If we can get sales up by ten percent, just slightly increasing the price….” Runaan turns his head to find his co-worker’s not even listening. Just staring at him in the low mood lighting. “Viren? Can you please pay attention?”  
“I am paying attention. But this was your idea, you know.”  
“What was? The sales plan?”  
“No. Inviting me over like this.”  
“That’s only because YOUR invitation was inappropriate, Viren.”  
“I invited you to dinner. How is what we’re doing any different now?” Viren reaches for his tumbler of red wine off a side table and raises it to his lips. He drinks, exposing his pale neck a little and Runaan’s eyes have no choice but to drift there. Down to his associate’s working adam’s apple, to the dip of Viren’s collarbone peeking from between the folds of his crisp starched shirt.   
“This is entirely different,” Runaan says as he tries returning to the numbers.  
“Mm?” Viren challenges slyly as he swallows his drink. Quenched, he sets his glass back down. “This is the same as I was offering. Dinner with some nice lighting. Privacy. Quiet conversation.”  
“You offer _everyone_ at the office dinner and a conversation,” Runaan says as he starts to fold up his papers. “Especially the manager. I should’ve known this was a bad idea.”  
“Aaravos? Is this what your bad mood’s about? Though I guess you’re always like this with me…”  
“My _moods_ do not concern you, Viren. The only thing you should worry about is the quarterly report.”  
“Who said I was worried?”  
“You know what I mean! Finish your drink and be off. I can sense this is a waste of time.”

With a smirk, Viren takes a final drink of his wine, sets down his empty glass, then gets up. But instead of heading toward the foyer for his blazer, he moves over to the sofa where Runaan is seated. The reports are gently taken from his hand, then cast aside onto the couch.  
“Wh-?” Runaan’s eyes widen as Viren, in his tight black slacks, presses one knee into the cushion, pinning Runaan to the spot. The elf’s shoulders are gently pushed back so he can rest more comfortably.

“I think you misunderstand me,” Quietly to the elf as Viren comes lower, bringing his other leg up to straddle himself over Runaan’s lap, but not quite seated on him just yet. “Not everyone in the office interests me.”  
Runaan wishes to snap back at him. Say something hurtful and smart, something to derail Viren’s confidence and make him get off him but his mind is drawing a blank.   
Viren’s belt is thick black leather; the buckle brushed silver and asking to be toyed with.  
The stretching of fabrics and stiff wrinkles as Viren moves and Runaan takes in the man’s body.

“It’s true the manager asks favors of me time to time. I used to hate him, but I like keeping my job.”  
“No, you _like_ him.” Eyes accusing as Runaan corrects Viren. “Maybe more than like him. I’ve seen—"  
“What have you seen?” Viren murmurs as his bare forearms slide over Runaan’s shoulders.  
“You two. In the break room after hours…” Angry. And just there, in his voice. A twinge of hurt?  
“Hm. And do you know what we’ve talked after hours?” Viren asks, his dress shirt straining across his big chest, buttons taut as the elf’s field of vision is obscured to anything else.  
“What?” Runaan breathes.  
“You.”  
“…” And Runaan watches as Viren lowers his weight onto him. The materials of their dress pants are expensive, crisp as they rub together. Black on slate grey, Viren is especially hard. And when he pokes against the elf, Runaan just doesn’t feel it…fuck, he _feels_ it.

“I don’t know how else to tell you,” Viren mutters as he watches their bodies. “Every time I try, you keep running away from me.”  
Runaan doesn’t speak as Viren softly, faintly, starts to move. “I just…” Barely whispered.  
“Hnh…” Runaan exhales, constraining himself.   
“Do you want me to stop?” Viren whispers seriously. “I’ll stop. Nothing happens unless…you want it to happen.”  
But something is already happening. “Viren…” Runaan’s staring up at him, face flushed.   
“I’ll do anything to please you.” Whispered again. A firmer pass against Runaan’s crotch, fabric against fabric. Belts still on. Viren’s veined hands drag over the front of the elf’s shirt, causing more wrinkles.  
“Ah-“ Runaan finally slips, gifting Viren with his first real moan, though he’s still not touching the human.

So Viren leans in closer, presses his chest warmly against him and whispers: “I’ve never seen you smile once. What must I do to see it?”  
“Viren,” whispered back.   
“What are you like when you’re happy? Excited? I don’t know you. But I like you so much, Runaan.”  
“Viren…” Troubled at how sincere all this is sounding.  
“Please…let me in. If not that, I’ll let you in.”  
“I…”  
“I like you,” Viren repeats. “But if you don’t like me…use me at least.”

This leaves Runaan stunned. He opens his mouth to speak, but his eyes aren’t quite as stern as before. “I wouldn’t use you, Viren. That’s terrible to suggest such a thing.”  
“Then…” Viren supposes quietly. When he receives no answer, Viren starts to loosen his hold. To bring his hands gently from Runaan’s shoulders, but that’s when the elf grabs him hard by the waist, drags him in, and crushes Viren’s lips with his own.  
“Mnh,” Runaan frowns into it, tasting the human, barely giving him a chance to breathe as he places a palm over Viren’s cheek to guide him. “Damn you,” the elf breathes between kisses. “Couldn’t you….just tell me properly…..like a normal….”  
“Nnh,” Viren whines, passive against the elf’s attacks.   
Frustrated, Runaan’s hands travel down to Viren’s chest. A loud ‘Rip!’ as he pulls Viren’s dress shirt apart, popping the buttons, and his chest is a feast for the other. Runaan bites Viren’s nipple, sucks, then releases it with a heavy pop and breathes angrily, “That’s it.”  
“That’s…wha-?!”   
Runaan is surprisingly strong as he stands, lifting Viren with him then hoisting the human over one shoulder as he carries him off to the bedroom.

Viren lands on the soft mattress as Runaan somberly undresses before him. First his time piece, then his belt. Then the slow trail of buttons, revealing himself out of business wear.   
The next thing Viren knows, he’s stripped too as Runaan offers himself. Seriously but shakily the elf asks Viren if he wants this. If he is sure.   
A vigorous nod. “Please…”  
Then Viren’s right thigh is hiked up, high as it will go. They meet and Runaan’s bare ass is pushing, grinding into him as his cock slides glistening in and out of Viren’s hole. Runaan’s feeding him. Stuffing Viren until he chokes. Until he cries and begs. But he’s not the only one to sound desperate. Far from it. Viren’s name is cried time and again that night.

In the morning they’re surrounded by fluffy sheets and sun, as if resting on a cloud. Runaan’s arm is draped protectively over Viren’s body as he sleeps facing him.   
Everything Aaravos has said about Runaan is true. Everything.  
They’ve been interested in this one for months, with Viren in particular harboring a terrible crush.   
The tricky part now will be opening Runaan up to Aaravos too.

The elf stirs as he wakes, then exhales and squints at the brightness pouring in. He’s then shocked to find Viren there, gazing at him amorously, and he tenses for a moment until he remembers.  
“Did I scare you?” Viren asks. His fingers trace softly over Runaan’s outer arm, following the lines of his tattoo.   
It feels so good that Runaan’s eyes ease. The frown lines dissipate from his forehead as he relaxes, lets out a sigh. Then he slowly takes Viren’s hand away from his shoulder but only to kiss at his fingers.   
He looks up at Viren.  
“Yes. You have always scared me.” 

And then, he smiles.


	26. Frotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Office!AU. Viren’s horny and alone in a fancy hotel suite. Thoughts of Aaravos/Runaan/Viren. Rip all available pillows (632 words).

His phone beeps on the hotel nightstand as Viren blindly reaches for it.   
With last night’s flight and the time-zone changes, it still feels incredibly early. Yet as Viren opens his eyes, the sun’s already coming up as it sparkles over the city’s skyline.

He’s traveled here overnight on a business conference on behalf of the company. And according to his phone, Viren only has two hours before he’ll need to be dressed and out the door.  
He lays there unmoving in his executive suite. A little nervous, thinking about his presentation. Why couldn’t someone else have come with him? Like Runaan? Or better yet, Aaravos too. The three have gotten much closer recently, and this would have made for a nice getaway on the company’s dime.   
The bed is big enough for three, but such thoughts are starting to make Viren lonely…

The hotel probably has adult movies he could watch. And of course there’s always his phone, but it’s not quite what he needs right now. Viren’s aching in a different sort of way, demanding physical touch. To have someone between his legs, spreading him open. It’s one of the best feelings he knows.  
There’s nothing in the suite that could duplicate that feeling except…  
His bed has a lot of fluffy pillows on it. King-sized.   
He doesn’t even complete the thought, rolls over as he tosses the covers off of himself. Viren grabs one of the big pillows on the bed and lays it long-ways. He moves over it, sitting up as he exhales. Then he starts to move a little, watching his growing dick rub against the soft material. Feeling the fluff underneath tickle and brush against his entry.

“Mh.” This is the kind of friction he needs. It feels nice. Viren grinds over the pillow, accentuating the movement of his hips a little more. “Ah.” He pinches his nipple, watches himself. Just a little harder…  
So Viren picks up the pace, frotting rough enough to make the mattress squeak. He picks up the back end of the pillow sticking out behind him and pulls it upward, increasing the pressure against him.  
“Fuck-“ Quick rustles of Viren’s legs against the sheets, louder. Louder, until the bedframe’s tapping against the wall. If he has neighbors, they’re surely going to hear him now.  
Viren loses it as the pillow’s stimulation against his ass becomes too much. It’s like someone’s rubbing him there, toying with him. And his dick looks so good like this, hard and moving against so much soft white.

“Agh!” Viren keens, his back arcing as his hips rut forward and his cockhead catches against the fabric. His slit ejects thick threads of semen over the pillow. “Oh,” Viren stills, shuddering. “Mnh,” It’s a strong one. “Awh…” And it’s still holding out. He lowers his head, breathes until he gets it under control.

Wow…that had been amazing. But now… what’s he supposed to do with the pillowcase? He could attempt to wash it off in the bathroom sink, or…  
“!?” A sudden aching. Viren’s dick isn’t concerned about such details yet. He just came, but his little cock is angry at him for having held out so for so long. It’s already growing again as it rests against the pillow. Viren needs a new one, so he dismounts. How many more could he rut in here before it’s time to get ready?  
Only one way to find out. Viren grabs a new fresh pillow, then crawls to the edge of the bed so that this time he’s facing the city. He arranges himself, starts humping and watches as cars glisten down below. A pleased sound catches in his throat. He no longer feels lonely, at least now for now. But housekeeping is going to kill him for this.


	27. Adrenaline / Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Office!AU. Viren gets out his dick on the airplane going home (823 words).

With the conference a success and everything going off without a hitch, Viren’s flight home is a pleasant one. Nothing to stress about as he sits in business class and no more work is needed for now. He has a row of seats to himself. Every now and then a flight attendant passes by, but overall the plane is half full and he has plenty of privacy.  
Viren looks out the window for awhile, which eventually lulls him into a hazy nap. Yet as he awakes, comfortable and content, the lower half of him is definitely not. Viren’s body is expecting the same kind of treatment as yesterday morning, when he’d impulsively fucked an array of hotel pillows before his business conference. And now his dick’s demanding the same. _Right now._. It’s poking up in a small bump against Viren’s brown slacks. Angry and wanting to be released.

Viren looks around. Only one other person is seated across the aisle from him, and they’re by the window, reading a book.  
No way he’s actually getting his dick out on an airplane. But…it _is_ pretty empty. Empty enough that Viren could use his jacket (which he isn’t wearing) to shield himself from the other passenger.  
If he’s subtle, he could probably get away with it.   
So Viren readjusts his jacket, creating a barrier of sorts, then allows his right hand to slide down a little first. His thumb brushes over the tip of the bump in his pants. Circles over the top, teasing himself before quietly unzipping a little at a time.  
The vibrations of the zipper feel so good against his dick. It’s making his pulse pick up as the first touch against his underwear is positively electric. His fingers are even a little shaky as he pushes the slit of his briefs aside.  
Viren’s cock is stubby and stiff as he takes it out, rubbing the top of it gently within his palm covering it. He’s trying to keep it out of sight while stealing glances for himself.  
The first wave of pleasure breaks through him like a cold shock. He breathes out as quietly as he can with the meat of his palm continuing to rub over the top of his erection. It’s getting so sensitive…

Someone passes in the aisle. Viren didn’t see them until it was too late, but it’s a flight attendant and her head is turned in the other direction. Viren’s still covering himself, but at the right angle she might have noticed. He tenses, adrenaline short circuiting his nerves before continuing.   
He tries paying better attention this time, keeping his head up and back against his seat as he discreetly pleases himself.   
Another wave hits. He breathes out, tempering it.  
The attendant eventually passes by again, this time from the rear of the plane. Viren has no idea if she saw him, or if she did, how much but he keeps going. Once it’s clear again, he removes his palm from over his crotch. Tickles the top of his throbbing dick with his fingertips, slowly…  
Painstakingly. Down to the head. Back up. His heart’s going to explode at this rate. Viren feels like he’s on fire while being electrocuted at the same time.

So he wraps loose hold around himself. And as discreetly as he can get away with, starts to masturbate in earnest. Viren avoids moving his entire wrist so it won’t seem obvious, but it isn’t long before he’s starting to squirm a little. His cheeks are glowing soft pink and his breathing…

“Excuse me, sir?”   
Viren’s beyond startled. His heart stops as he sees a different flight attendant who’s approached from the rear of the plane. He’s gone completely pale, his dick in hand. Though he fears he might come any second given she’s openly looking at him.  
But the attendant doesn’t scold him. Instead, she hands him an empty beverage cup.  
“Just don’t make a mess,” she encourages as he takes it.  
Viren gives a single nod, then is left to his own devices. With his heart racing and unsteady hands, he tips the clear cup over his dick, arcs back, and starts almost immediately coming into it.  
“Mh!” Viren tries to keep quiet, blushing. But his body is straining hard against his seatbelt.   
Such convulsing causes his jacket to shift, and the passenger across the aisle finally takes notice.   
They get an eyeful; some stranger is writhing in his seat. His cock is out of his pants and an impressive amount of cum is spewing into a clear plastic cup.

The passenger’s eyes go wide until Viren falls slack, then turns his head to look around.   
The passenger instantly returns to reading before Viren can notice.

And Viren meanwhile, panting, is wondering if this counts. If it would get him into the Mile High Club, or whatever it's called. If it not, maybe his co-workers can help him qualify next time.


	28. Scales and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short lewd scene with Viren and a very horny dragon. Warnings for cum soaking, teratophilia (593 words).

He was lucky enough to find a partner easily this morning - the watering hole at the edge of the foothills being one known popular spot. And while sometimes the battle of romancing dragons, Viren has learned over the years, can be dealing with their big personalities, this one has been surprisingly receptive. Viren’s been welcomed back to its den. And he lays now unclothed on his stomach, a palm resting against the dragon’s scaly belly as his mouth bobs.   
His friend has had no issue scaling down to a more accessible size.  
Viren’s bare ass is being licked. Nuzzled as the dragon’s nostrils flare as it burrows deeper.   
“Mmn,” Viren thanks him, his mouth stuffed full of the creature. His free hand is playing with the dragon’s slit, lightly fingering the cloaca, adoring its anatomy.

The dragon hums, its broad tail curling loosely around Viren. The vibrations as it speaks from inside Viren’s ass is enough to make the human come.  
“You are…delicious.” Deep and rumbling. An agonizing baritone that Viren can feel behind his balls.  
“Mm. You are too,” Viren removes his mouth just long enough to reply, then continues.   
A blast of hot breath hits the back of Viren’s thighs before another long, loving lick. “Hmm…”  
“Hah-“ Viren hesitates, lifts his head to feel it.  
“Hmm?” The dragon growls deep, licking again.  
“Ah-!”  
“Hmmm..” Pleased as fluid spitters out from between Viren’s legs, and the dragon starts licking it up. “Mm.”  
Humans are always so cute when they come. It’s such a small amount.  
Viren’s knees are shaking meanwhile as his shoulders fall to the den floor. Ass up, he reaches for the dragon’s cock once more and keeps stroking. 

“You’re going to milk me, little one…”   
“Good,” Viren breathes. And what happens next is quite impressive. A high-pressured jet erupts from the tip of the reptile’s tapered cock, hitting Viren’s bare back in a splash of white and rolling down, bathing the mage in dragon’s milk. But this is the first of many shots as another one comes, landing in warm splatters on Viren’s skin. It’s dripping down his shoulders, the back of his neck and into his hair. Rolling down his upper arms….and then another vulgar splash of it. So lewd and messy, soaking him. And it’s turning Viren on, drawing out his own orgasm.

The dragon’s cumshots weaken a little as Viren masturbates him, but suddenly a deep rolling groan escapes as a double orgasm hits the creature. More cum beautifully streams out. Wet milky splatters cover Viren’s back in a steady stream, wavering, then starting again. There’s getting to be so much cum that Viren’s lying in a pool of it, the side of his face in it too as he moans and pleasures himself.

The dragon moans too into the human’s ass, releases more semen as it sprays over the top of Viren’s head. And now the mage’s small cock is squirting again too, contributing to the puddle as their cries intertwine.  
When at last they’ve gone quiet, the dragon asks, “Enjoying yourself?”   
“Yes,” Viren sighs shakily.  
“Sit up. Let me look at you.”  
Slowly, Viren does and turns to face him in the mess. He’s soaked, sitting there on his knees, his dick soft and he’s blushing. Beads of cum are rolling down his chest and nipples. His waist.  
“Oh. You are gorgeous.”  
And Viren’s honestly flattered. “Thank you.” But somehow, he knows, as fluid rolls down his cheek, drips from his hair to his lips, that he’s always looked pretty good in white.


	29. Selfcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they both were bottoms. Some angst at the end (874 words).

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Viren’s holding his thighs in the air. Ass open as a mirror image of himself stands naked and at the edge of his bed.  
“Uh..”   
This isn’t his actual twin. Not really, but rather an accident of Claudia’s. This morning Viren’s daughter had tried a spell out on him which had backfired, causing the mage’s body to somehow double rather than float. Both Virens had excused themselves indicating they would try and remedy the situation…

But of course this meant furiously making out in the hallway. Fighting their way upstairs, tearing one another’s clothes off and now…  
Viren (the real Viren) is expecting to be fucked out of his mind. But his double is just standing there, looking at his hole, uninspired to take the lead.  
“I…”  
“Go on,” Viren commands. Both of them know this is his fantasy. Being fucked senseless by another version of himself. It’s a spell he’s privately worked on too, but Claudia has somehow beaten him to it, to the detriment of his ego.

“I don’t want to top. What about _me_?”  
“What do you mean, ‘what about you’? We’re both going to enjoy this.”  
Viren’s double doesn’t answer. Instead he walks over to the mage’s dresser drawers, opens one, then starts rummaging through.  
“What are you-?” But the moment Viren asks, he already understands. “Second drawer down. In the back.”  
Viren’s twin retrieves a double-ended dildo they can share and returns, telling the real Viren to scoot up the bed.  
“Keep your thighs open. Good. Just like that…” Viren’s hole is prepared with a spell by his twin, then the rounded tip of the toy is inserted gently.  
“Good. Does it hurt or are you relaxed?”  
Viren shakes his head no.   
“No? Which is it?”  
“I’m relaxed.”  
“Good,” Viren’s double rubs the underside of his thigh. “Stay just like this.” Instructed as Viren’s ass consumes half of the toy. Then his double sits on the bed, lines himself up and positions his body to take the other part.  
“Ah...” As it starts going in.  
The real Viren lays there, watching him take it. The view is incredible. So _this_ is what he looks like taking dick. It’s beautiful.

The pressure against Viren’s insides creates a warm feeling as his twin presses deeper. Viren clenches to resist, so his partner can have enough cock too.   
“Come closer,” Viren whispers as he rubs the other’s calves. “Come here. You’re doing so good.”  
Their thighs meet as they lay end to end and their leg hairs brush one another. Then their asses press plump together, kissing as the last of the toy disappears between them.   
“Wow,” Viren’s double sighs as the real version soothes his legs, deciding to spoil him a little bit. Slightly sitting up, Viren hooks his arms under the back of his calves and starts moving against him.  
“Keep close to me. That’s it. Fuck me,” whispered as wet squelching sounds resonate between them.  
“Viren,” the other sighs as he moves, blushing. And it sounds too good, calling out his own name. _Hearing_ his voice moan desperately for himself. Committing incest with his own body. It flips every switch in both their brains.

“Harder. Fuck me,” Viren sighs, and the two men angle closer together, legs up, their balls pressed, and both of them can _feel_ whenever the other clenches down.  
“Keep taking it. Keep taking that cock, you’re doing so good.” Praising his accidental twin, a hand over his thigh and before Viren knows it, he’s moving atop him. With one leg strewn over, Viren angles in, grinding his body over the other as their legs jiggle and they both consume the same dick.  
“Oh-h Viren! Oh Viren!” The other’s crying. “Yes…agh!”   
“Come with me, baby. Come with me.” Praised quietly.  
“I am,” nodding, “Oh you’re so good. I love you.”  
“Huh?” Viren gasps, his heart twisting at the words.  
“I love you. Don’t stop.”  
Viren takes his hand. Shakes into him as roughly as their bodies will allow. The toy is shaking inside of them too, hitting their prostates simultaneously as Viren’s double comes first, all over between them. The real Viren shortly follows, but barely gets any cries out once his twin pulls him into a heated, grateful kiss. “Mmnh~”  
Viren’s overwhelmed. But as they’re kissing, the sensation of his double’s tongue grows fainter. His lips are fading.  
He’s dissolving away.  
“No,” Viren gasps, tries to hold onto their moment.  
“Work on your magic,” the other asks as he presses his forehead to Viren’s. “Help bring me back sometime. Novice.” Their noses brush together.  
“Wait. You can’t leave already…”  
“I enjoyed this. Next time I’ll top you without complaining.”  
“Wait—”  
But then a weight lifts off the bed. His twin disappears into the ether, and Viren’s left sitting alone with a double ended dildo hanging out of his ass. The other side’s wet, and his double’s cum is still on his hands.  
Viren licks it, a twisting in his chest.

Well, there’s his self-loathing, which he’s owned for years. But apparently there’s also still a part of Viren that…loves himself too.  
He misses him already.  
With a little bit of luck, hopefully Claudia can teach him how she did this.


	30. Don't Stick Your Dick in That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first created this prompt, I had no idea what I wanted it to mean (but thought it would be funny). Now I’m kind of regretting that decision because…there’s only so many things Viren can stick his dick in. And a jelly tart seemed…obvious idk. Crack/comedy alert, pls forgive me (784 words).

Red and orange banners are being hung about the throne room. Pumpkins line the windowsills, and the royal staff are all busy preparing for tonight’s celebration.   
Viren, on the other hand, has been doing parchment work and is searching for His Highness, who’s nowhere to be found.  
“Excuse me, have you seen King Harrow?” Viren asks someone who has their arms full of decorations. They shake their head as Viren tries the next person, but no one seems to know where His Majesty has gone.

Then the scent of something sweet slowly fills the hall the cook enters with a large tray of pastries.  
Viren approaches. “Pretty early to bring out the food.”  
“Ah, Viren! Just the man who can help with my research. These are a test batch for the banquet,” the cook says. “A new and improved kind of jelly tart.”  
“Improved?”  
“Yes. Bigger with more filling. I’m also testing a new design.”  
“Interesting. Have you seen King Harrow anywhere?”  
“I haven’t, but I insist. Take one of these and tell me how they perform.”  
“I couldn’t really-“  
“I’m counting on you, sir.” One of the pocket-shaped pastries is forced upon Viren with a napkin. Rather than argue, Viren just takes it and leaves. 

He gives up on finding Harrow for the time being and wanders into the back gardens. Through rows of hedges, Viren locates an empty bench beside a stone fountain and sits down. Setting aside his papers, the pastry rests warm in his left hand.  
He looks at it. The dessert is indeed much larger than usual with the crust baked over the top. There’s also a rounded slit opening at one end, perhaps for ventilation.   
Viren’s hardly the best person to test sweets on. He’s never been that much into pastries, and even now that he’s looking at the size of it, he’s considering the calories. Maybe just a couple of bites will do?   
Or then again, it does have an odd, sort of suggestive shape about it…

…NO.  
The thought crosses his mind yet is banished before the mage can consider it again.  
But it _is_ pretty warm. Why did the cook shape them like this if the design wasn’t intentional?

_“I insist. Take one of these and tell me how they perform.”_

No way. Maybe that was what he’d actually meant before. What a pervert, Viren judges harshly as he discreetly unfastens his fly. He then brings the slit of the jelly tart to meet the head of his semi-erect cock. Getting himself out in the garden and into the cool air is helping his excitement.

…Who would ever actually consider doing such a thing?  
Though it really is intoxicatingly warm, and Viren can feel the heat right against his head now.   
Shutting off his brain, he doesn’t even look or think and just…  
“…” Wow. It’s even warmer on the inside. Viren’s shoulders drop. He lets out a relaxed breath. And as his hand carefully moves, it kind of doesn’t even feel like a jelly tart at all, but… “Nh.” Something better. Trying to temper his reactions, Viren grits his teeth a little. Closes his eyes, and- “Nh…nh!”  
Unable to control his reflexes, he’s squeezed his hand too hard.   
As such, the delicate exterior of the tart has been crushed in his hand.

Viren’s a mess. With no way to clean himself up except for one napkin.  
With his dick covered in jelly, he does what he can. It gets on his hands, his papers, and by the time he presents his work later to Harrow, the king notices.  
“Enjoying snacks while you work, Viren?”  
“Eh…”  
“I’ve never thought you liked jelly tarts.”  
Embarrassed, Viren wishes to skip the celebration that night. That is, until Harrow invites him as an unofficial date and Viren finds himself dining at the royal table. Dinner is shared, then the desserts arrive, and the cook is there with another new and improved jelly tart for Viren.

“Well?” The cook asks him. “How did the new and improved version perform?”  
Perform. There’s that word again.  
“Fine.”  
“Just fine? What does it need? More filling? Wider ventilation?”  
“I…”  
“There’s no need to be shy.”  
“A stronger crust,” Viren blurts out.  
“I think the crust is perfect,” Harrow munches his tart as he listens to them. “Just the right consistency.”  
“Aye. I’d mind your grip,” the cook advises as he moves along. 

And Viren’s left there humiliated, looking at the tart on his plate, and the King is happily eating beside him.  
“Here,” Viren passes his dessert over to Harrow so he can eat it.  
“Are you sure? They’re really good.”  
“I’m sure,” Viren mutters, convinced. “I’m not really in the mood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winner for tomorrow's Halloween spooky wildcard is Sorvir :)


	31. Spooky Wildcard - Sorvir Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for incest. This is a modern condensed slow-burn Sorvir concept that I crammed into a single night lol. Soren returns home from college to surprise Viren on Halloween night – and to confess his long-standing feelings. Fluff, angst, sexual tension, family memories, purity/corruption kinks, and all the romantic tropes I could possibly throw at this. Slightly longer since this was originally meant to be a slow-burn. It's pretty kinky, hope you enjoy (2,478 words).

A single flickering pumpkin sits in the front window of the two-story house. Orange lights decorate the porch as Viren opens the front door in his sweater, a large bowl of candy in hand.  
“Trick or treat!” Children shout, and Viren compliments their costumes, greets the parents before dropping candy into each of their bags and wishing them a safe night. Then he returns back inside.  
The lights are low, the news is on TV.

This is Viren’s first year alone without the kids in the house and tonight the place feels…particularly big and empty. Every time the doorbell rings it’s been impossible not to think of little Claudia in her black cat costume. Or Soren, dressed as a small knight and knocking things over in the hallway. They used to go out trick-or treating together every year. Once they got older, horror movie marathons became their annual tradition.  
But now it’s just Viren. His kids are probably still having a good time wherever they are, whatever they’re up to. Part of life, Viren sighs as he sits on the sofa, tries concentrating on something else other than how he feels.  
Then the doorbell rings again, and with a sigh, Viren gets back up. He walks down the hallway and grabs the bowl of candy from the foyer table. Without even looking, he opens the door.

“Trick or treat.”  
“?” Standing there is a tall adult in a faded green jacket. A bright red dragon mask covers his face.  
“I think you might be a little old?” Viren suggests. That is, until he notices the t-shirt worn underneath the stranger’s jacket.  
_‘KATOLIS KNIGHTS VARSITY FOOTBALL’_

“Surprise,” And Soren’s face appears, smiling happily as he lifts his mask away. His eyes are shining, catching the glow of the porch lights as Viren’s mouth slowly falls open.  
“Son? What are you doing home?”  
“It’s Halloween,” Soren smiles. “Where else would I wanna be?” A duffel bag is strewn over his shoulder, and Viren sees this as he approaches.  
He wraps one arm around his son’s broad shoulders and instantly notices a change.  
“It’s…so good to see you. My, you’ve gotten big.”  
“The team has us doing a lot of training.”  
“Yes, I can see that. Um…yes, come in.”  
“Thanks.”  
As Viren turns to lead them into the house, Soren lets out a whoosh of relief. He’s been driving for over an hour practicing saying ‘trick or treat’ and various forms of ‘Hey.’ He’s nervous as fuck, had been miserably lonely back at the dorms and figured…if there were ever a time to go for it with his Dad, to finally come home and just tell him how he feels…tonight’s the night.  
“Have you already eaten?” Soren asks as they walk down the hallway toward the living room and kitchen area.  
“Not yet. Was going to heat something in the microwave. I’m sorry, I don’t have much.“  
“Don’t worry. I’ll handle it.”  
“You don’t cook, Soren.”  
“Yeah, well…I brought some stuff with me. You always used to do so much for us on Halloween. I wanna return the favor.”  
This much had always been true. Pumpkin sugar cookies, spaghetti monster dinners, everything had always been tirelessly themed by Viren when they were kids.  
But tonight, Soren’s ready to make it up to his father. He has a much different kind of theme in mind.  
“Just relax. Gimme the kitchen for a bit.”  
“Alright.” Viren watches his son strip his jacket, revealing nicely toned arms, muscular. Thick, and his father’s forced to clear his throat. “Are you on fall break?”  
“Yeah. For a week. Mind if I crash?”  
“Well I can hardly say no, can I?”  
“You could.”  
A tense silence follows as Viren stares at him. “Never. I’m glad you’re here.”  
“I’m glad I’m here too. Give me an hour.”  
The doorbell rings, and Viren thankfully goes to get it.

Soren uses the opportunity to light a candle on the table. And about an hour later, they’re seated in the low light. Soren’s attempt at dinner hasn’t been perfect, although it isn’t burnt, which Viren appreciates.  
“So,” Viren starts their conversation as he cuts at his food, “How’s school been?”  
“Fine. A lot of work, actually.”  
“Keeping your grades up?”  
“Yes. Since last we talked.”  
“Good.” Viren continues to focus on his food.  
Soren watches him, swallows hard. Ok, this is it. Tell him. You drove all this way.  
_Tell_ him.  
“Um…Dad?”  
“Hm.”  
“There’s actually a…uh…reason why I’m here.”  
“And what reason is that?” Viren looks up at him over the candlelight.  
“I...I wanted to…I’ve been thinking about it and have been meaning to tell you-“  
_‘Ding-dong!’_  
More trick-or-treaters.  
“I’ll get it,” Viren takes up his napkin.  
“No, no. I’ll get it,” Soren manages and rises first. He heads for the hallway as Viren sits back, exhales.  
A confession from his son is definitely coming. Tonight. How should he handle this? Responsibly? Reject him? Viren already knows what he really wants, has wanted to do with Soren for quite some time, and yet…now that it’s actually happening, he’s finding himself incredibly nervous.  
Soren returns and they continue with their meal. The younger attempts to awkwardly confess his feelings for a second time but the doorbell rings yet again.  
It’s amusing to Viren. Cute when his son comes storming back, his cheeks rosy. Soren doesn’t try a third time, and instead suggests they watch a scary movie after they’ve finished eating.  
“A scary movie, huh?”  
“Yeah. Gotta keep with tradition.” And Soren initiates cleaning everything up, asks Viren to go wait for him on the sofa and pick out a movie.

Flipping through the TV’s digital library, Viren chooses one of his son’s old favorites. Soren appears soon after with two mugs of hot cider and sits down close beside his father…  
Intimately close.  
“Creature from the swamp, my favorite,” Soren smiles.  
“I wouldn’t forget,” Viren says, then picks up his cider and drinks. “Mm. You’re going all out for this, aren’t you? Thank you.”  
“Yeah, well. I missed this. And you.”  
“Did you?” Viren asks as the movie starts.  
“Yes…How’s the cider?”  
“Good, it’s good.”  
“…Good.”

For a bit the tension eases as Soren realizes he can still recite most of the movie by heart. He even performs funny impressions which makes his father laugh. And by the end of it their mugs of cider are empty. Candy wrappers are strewn about the coffee table and they’re relating years back when Soren once fell off a hayride out at the pumpkin patch.  
The credits on the TV are rolling, Viren’s laughing at something witty Soren’s said, and suddenly…the moment’s right. The mood is right. Everything’s right as Soren dips his head in and plants a soft kiss against his father’s parted lips.  
Viren’s breath catches in surprise, and Soren whispers a quiet apology.  
“I’m sorry, Dad.” But his breath is tickling Viren’s skin, agonizing as Soren’s father’s mouth parts wider. Condoning nothing. Only hoping…  
“Soren.”  
The sound of his name is all it takes. Inhibitions forgotten, his father’s presence alone is just as intoxicating as the candy taste on his lips. Soren’s in love with him. Has been in love with Viren for ages. Deeply. Completely, so he can’t screw this up...  
“Mnh.”  
Or get carried away.  
“Mnnh…son..”  
But it’s Viren who doesn’t seem to mind. It’s Viren who wants to go further as his hands run along Soren’s bare arms, traveling upward to gently rake through his blonde hair.  
Famished. Viren is starving for touch and he’s worshiping his boy’s body.

Their lips part wet as Soren kissees his father’s cheek. His beard, underneath his jawbone. Fuck, down the side of his neck.  
“I missed you. I missed you so much, Dad.” Murmured softly.  
“Soren…” Breathed knowingly as two hands push up the front of Viren’s sweater. Then Soren’s head is dipping under to disappear beneath the wool.  
“Oh, son,” Viren shifts, granting him access. His toes are curling in his slipper socks. “Soren...Oh good boy...Oh.” His son is nipping and playing with his chest as finally Viren’s eyes widen and he begs, “Bed. Bed…”  
“Bed?” Soren’s face reappears instantly. Eager. He’s panting. “We can…I mean…?”  
“Do you want to?” Viren offers, overcome.  
“Yes, I want to,” Soren insists, then explicitly reveals to his father just how long he’s wanted this. He names a year, a date, and a specific time that leaves Viren’s mouth hanging open. That long ago? He’s stunned. But there’s barely any time to let it sink in as Soren helps his father up by the hand only to kiss him again. 

They work a slow path down the hallway, kissing one another, moaning with their backs pressed beside family photos that hang in the corridor. Together they make their way up the steps, Viren murmuring encouragements. Articles of clothing fall to the floor as they near the open doorway of Soren’s childhood bedroom. They pass by, two entangled shadows casting momentary darkness over Soren’s sports trophies. His stuffed animals.

They move into Viren’s bedroom where Soren himself was first conceived.  
Soren lays his father down on the wide bed.  
“Dad, I…” Soren hesitates. He’s shirtless, panting. Incredibly fit. Ready to ravish Viren without so much as an ounce of regret, but he still needs that reassurance. Permission.  
His father’s blessing.  
“I know…” Viren breathes. “Don’t worry. I know…” A hand to his son’s face. Then it all goes hazy after that. Viren’s on his back, in missionary, openly accepting his son. And Soren’s over him, his hair hanging down, his hips frantically smacking the new place where their bodies have just met. 

A long, pretty string of moans fill the bedroom. “Oh, Dad…Oh, Dad…”  
It’s intoxicating.  
“Oh, Dad..!”  
Soren’s dick is stuffing itself over and over into his father’s stretched hole. And Viren’s contracting and squeezing him tight. Welcoming him in.  
As if the sight weren’t already perfect enough for Soren, his father is crying his name. Whining for more of his baby boy’s cock. For his son to please hit him right there. Harder.  
“Please fuck me, Soren…fuck me harder, son.”  
“I’m fucking you, Dad…Oh, Dad…Oh, shit-” A rough grip on Viren’s hips. Loud slapping. Primal.  
“Ah-h!”  
“Does it feel good?” Aggressive. “Your son’s dick?” Hopeful. Both of these things are simultaneously true. “Do I feel good, Dad?”  
“Yes..oh!”  
“Your baby boy’s fucking you,” Breathless between sharp frantic slaps. “Fucking you so good. Oh...”  
“Soren!”  
Praises and cries are shared between them before Soren can no longer hold out. It’s the strongest finish he knows he’s ever had, with the only person who could ever make that possible. Only one man could fulfill his wanting this much.

Soren’s a little awkward as they finish, embarrassed as he sobers up momentarily. “Dad…did I hurt you? Are you ok?”  
“More…”  
“More?” As Soren’s pulled into another hungry kiss. This is all Viren wants for Halloween, so Soren gladly obliges.  
His father looks so beautiful laying on his side, facing him. Begging. Or riding atop Soren’s lap, moving on his own, staring Soren in the eyes as in between moans he tells his son everything.  
Every dirty secret.  
Every horrible, corrupt thought he’s ever had about his boy.  
Every depravity. Every single one.  
“Oh fuck, Dad…” It’s music to Soren’s ears as he caresses Viren’s thighs. There’s no shock, no shame. Just raw, electric pleasure in hearing it. “Yes,” He’s drowning in his father’s confessions.  
“I love your cock, Soren.” Slow wet ticking sounds as Viren moves. “I love your cock so much.”  
“Yeah?” As Soren watches him. Places a gentle hand to his waist. “I love watching you move on me like this. You’re so beautiful. And I love your cock too.”  
Soren plays with it a little. It’s small but hard, sticking out between his legs. “I’ve always wanted to see your dick, Dad. Always. Especially hard like this.”  
“Soren,” Viren aches.  
“Come on, Dad,” softly. “Come on me. Come from riding my dick.”  
“Keep talking,” Viren whispers dryly.  
“Make milk for me, Dad. Feed me.” Hands soothing Viren’s thighs. “Fuck me, I wanna see it.”  
The slow wet ticks grow louder.  
“Ride me. That’s it…that’s it. Oh, Dad.”  
Then Soren offers his open mouth. Wanting his Dad’s milk to land there.  
Viren slips, obliging, and the mess is welcomed by his son as nourishment.  
They continue that night until sleep is imperative, then awake to soft conversations early the next afternoon. Gentle kissing. Cuddling, but it doesn’t last forever.  
Viren becomes too aroused and asks for a shower together.

Soren’s inexperienced and has never had shower sex before. It’s a little tricky at first, but they find a good position, both of them soaked as the water streams down. Dad feels so good warm and wet, and after that, Soren’s sex drive understandably gets stuck in the ‘on’ position. Throughout the day as they talk, revealing secrets to one another, he can no longer stand it. They end up going at it against the kitchen island. Soren apologizes immediately after, of course, but Viren tells him not to ask for permission or to apologize. For the rest of the rest of the week while he’s home, Soren can take his father whenever and however he wants.  
“Well, I’ll try to use some self-control,” Soren says, but any semblance of that is eventually forgotten. Viren wears little, tempting his son. Easy access whenever Soren needs him, and Viren is needed often.  
“Fuck...” On the living room floor, Viren’s been topped with his son humping into him, his sweatpants pulled just under his ass and he’s rutting into Viren like an animal.  
They do it against the edge of the sofa. And yes, eventually in Soren’s old bedroom too.  
The week flies by, until Soren’s kissing his father on the stoop, his duffel bag over one shoulder as he readies to drive back to his dorm.

“Wait for me?” Soren promises with a smile. He’s purposely trying to be cheesy right now but somehow it’s working.  
“Wait for you? Where exactly would I be going?” Viren half chuckles.  
“Winter break. I wanna put the fireplace to good use, Dad.”  
“Oh?” They share another kiss outside the door.  
The sky is overcast, and the first snowflakes of the season have started to fall.  
“Be careful,” Viren breathes softly as his son’s lips depart. “I love you, Soren.”  
“I love you too, Dad. I love you.”  
“Call me,” Viren insists.  
“Tonight,” Soren promises. “Go inside. It’s cold.” Another soft kiss to his lips. A hand over his father’s crotch.  
Viren holds it there, encouraging him for a moment. “It was a good Halloween, Soren.” A squeeze of his hand before releasing him.  
“Yeah,” Soren says as he steps off the porch, out into the snow. He smiles as he looks back. “It was the best one yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Kinktober is done! :) A big thank you to everyone who's read my entries, left kudos and kind comments. As a writer it means the world to me, and you all kept me motivated to finish out the month! So thanks everyone!


End file.
